Ashes to Ashes
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Trilogy to Demon Within and Outside Looking in. Ryu has escaped from Spirit world prision and is after Ash and Kianna! Now it's up to The Rekai Tentai to keep the two safe and get Ryu back, but will they be able to do it? HieiOC slight KuramaOC
1. Harassment

Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update this but I don't have a lot of idea's for this story. Every other one I do but this one… nothing. So please submit at least one idea for me to use!

Thanks to all my reviewers I am glad everyone still supports my writing and wishes for me to continue in this! I don't even know how many reviews I have total for this story lol.

**_THANK YOU TO NinjaoftheDarkness for submitting the story title!_**

Chapter 1: Harassment.

Hiei's eyes changed to a look of half concern Kurama instantly noticed this and turned to the smaller fire demon. 'Hiei?' He telepathically asked him.

'Ash was left alone at the school.' Then Kurama understood.

'Hai I understand Kianna will be fine at the temple but Ash is at the school… Ryu knows where that is.' He explained.

'You certainly have a way of reassurance.'

'We'll go get her then.' Kurama said ignoring Hiei's last comment.

"Koenma sir." Kurama said stopping Koenma from searching the many files sitting on his desk. "I think we should go Ash was left alone at school."

"Why did you leave her there?" He shouted at them. "Well you never did tell us to bring her." Yusuke said as Koenma sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Alright get Ash take her to the temple, get Ryu and bring him back here ASAP!" He instructed as the four boys started towards the portal the opened up on the other side of the room.

"Will do." Kuwabara said as they went threw it.

They were instantly brought to the temple, "Alright well what to-." The fact that Hiei jumped off from them heading fro the school interrupted him.

"Jeez hurry up why don't you." Yusuke said as they watched him go farther away from them.

Hiei's P.O.V

I pushed myself faster and faster ignoring the signals my body gave me telling me to stop. I would only stop when I had reached my destination and gotten my koi.

The building was in sight of me the ningens stood around the building we had been gone for most of the day and now the school was out for the day.

(Yeah I'm making it seem like more time passed if any questions about it please ask and I'll clear it up next chapter.)

I stopped suddenly across from the building looking desperately for her but found nothing I refused to believe that Ryu had gotten her it was to soon.

Damn Koenma for not telling us sooner.

Finally I found her starting to walk away from the school only for those girls from the Christmas party to run up to her causing her to stop.

I hated them and I wanted them to leave her alone if Ash didn't like them then there was no reason for me to like them and no reason for them to live.

Suddenly Ash hit one of them but was hit back I had never known her to be a violent person and this wasn't any difference they came back at her hitting her more.

(Obviously these aren't normal cheerleader type people if THEY are the one's doing the hitting ne?)

Wait why was I just watching all of this happen? I instantly transported myself in front of her whipping out my katana out and pointing it at them in warning.

"Hiei." Ash said from behind obviously a bit surprised. "You will not touch her again." I said in a death type tone.

Fear was emitted from them for only a moment before it was replaced with slight humor I wanted to kill them now so bad but I had to hold myself back.

"Or what?" The one in middle asked and I smirked knowing I could kill all of them instantly but stupid probation I couldn't kill humans.

"Hiei please don't kill them." Ash whispered to me I stayed silent thinking over what to do. "Or I will kill you." They still smiled at me I wasn't really surprised that they doubted me.

"I doubt that we will do what we want." Maybe so but they wouldn't touch Ash. In a split second I was gone and back again as blood started flowing from a cut on each of their faces.

"Don't touch Ash ever again or you will not live to see the next day." I said putting my katana away and standing straight up.

"Oh my god when did he do that?" One asked as they all panicked I smirked again as they started panicking.

"Oh my god he cut my face!" Another said as they ran in another direction.

"I could handle myself you know." Ash said surly coming from behind me. "No you couldn't."

"Could so."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Could."

"COULD NOT!" My smirk only got larger as she admitted it. "See you admitted it." I said as she gapped at me. "That was so evil of you." She said.

"Ash your not a violent person you won't hurt someone if you don't have to resulting in you not being able to handle that." I explained as she tried to inconspicuously go over to a spot on the sidewalk.

I watched her as she picked up the ring I had made for her and slip it back on her finger. "Why were they like that anyways?" Her look changed to an unreadable one as she just looked at the three tear gems.

"They wanted the ring you made me."

"And you didn't met them have it?"

"Of coarse not but they became forceful forcing it off me." I listened to her as she looked up at me, "I'm sorry Hiei I didn't mean to give up that easy."

"No it's not your fault." I tried to reassure but she obviously didn't seem affected by it. "Yes it is." I wouldn't let her think that way it killed me to see her like this but what could I really do?

"We have to go." I said going over to her.

"Why?"

"Ryu escaped from the Rekai prison and Koenma thinks he might come after you and Kianna again." Her look changed to worry and I wasn't surprised.

"We have to go to the temple." I said as I took her hand and teleported back to the temple. "Now what?" She asked as I let her go.

"I have to get even."

"With who?"

"The baka's." I said teleporting away and back again with some rope and heading towards the house.

-

Normal P.O.V

Kurama walked into the house about an hour later a disturbed look on his face, he walked into the kitchen where Ash sat doing her homework, Hiei ate his sweet snow and Kianna was fixing dinner.

"Um Hiei." Hiei met his emerald eyes.

"Why are Yusuke and Kuwabara tied to the tree with fire around the base of it?" He asked as a smirk came across Hiei's face and Ash rolled her eyes.

"Because they melted down my sword."

"But you got another one."

"That's why there right side up." Kurama's mouth fell open. (Basically if he hadn't gotten another katana Yusuke and Kuwabara would be tied to a tree with a fire around the base upside down.)

"What if they get untied?"

"Then the fire grows larger and burns them every so often."

"How long are you leaving them there?"

"Until I feel satisfied." Hiei explained taking another bite of his vanilla sweet snow.

"Hiei you have a odd way of torturing people." Kurama stated taking a seat next to the fire demon.

"Tell me something I don't know."

A/N: Well Yusuke and Kuwabara got tortured for there bad deed maybe not the best but I thought it was funny so please review OH and I have a few questions so please answer them to!

1. What do you think should happen to Kianna as the story goes on?

2. How does everyone know what Hiei's tear gem's look like?

3. What do you think should happen in the next chapter

4. Do you think my writing has changed for the worst?

**_PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS OR NO UPDATE!_**

**ALSO: Everyone go to AsleepForever101 's profile and read HER story she's not doing very well on it and it's a good story and all but she's not getting many reviews or anything and i think all of you should go and R&R it! SO go do that or no update!**


	2. Next day

Hey everyone I am glad to know that everyone still supports my writing! Reading all those awesome reviews made me feel so good!

Thanks again to all of my awesome reviewers!

Chapter 2: Next day

The rest of the day was particularly silent considering Yusuke and Kuwabara were still stuck to the tree and Hiei refused to let them down or show any mercy to them.

By the time night fell Kurama had started pestering the fire demon about letting them down but still held against it which really didn't surprise the fox.

"Hiei."

"I'm not letting them down fox."

"No not that what if they die from hunger?" The fox asked holding back a smile. The fire demon thought a moment about it all.

"Then that's two more souls for Koenma to deal with." Kianna entered the room and instantly rolled her eyes at him.

"Just let them down Hiei I think they have learned there lesson." She said sitting down on the couch next to Kurama.

"Ne." He said simply from his spot on the windowsill.

"Why not?" She questioned he shot her a glare, "I don't have to explain myself to you." Ash by now had her head in her hand just observing the soon coming fight.

"Hiei I'm not telling you to let them go I'm just asking why don't you let them down? I mean there idiots of coarse but I think they have learned their lesson." Ash finally questioned her koi.

He looked at her for a moment with his emotionless crimson eyes that had become very readable to her, "they need to learn not to touch my possessions." He stated finally getting up and moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurama questioned as Ash also stood up and followed him to the door. "You wanted me to release them so I will."

He went out the door after quietly saying, "but not without warning." Ash followed him closing the door behind her.

She quickly ran up beside him to the tree where the idiots were held tightly to it, an evil smirk passed across his face as he stopped in front of it.

Both boys started saying things that came out as muffled words behind there mouth restraints, "shut up." He ordered and they quickly stopped.

"I will let you go this time but you are to never touch any of my possessions again." He warned of them as they nodded fiercely.

"Ash diminish the flames." He said as she looked at him a bit confused but concentrated on diminishing the flames. Her hand came up to bring the flames back but nothing happened and a small flame started on her hand.

"Ow!" She almost shouted shaking it off her and looking back over to Hiei who had his gaze still in front, "you can't control another's power it is simply impossible." He said diminishing the flames himself and instantly cutting the ropes that held the two to the tree.

Ash stayed silent wondering why he would have her do something he knew would hurt her and knew she couldn't do. Yusuke and Kuwabara said nothing but instantly darted for the stairs leading down to the base of the temple.

"Hiei why would you have me do something you knew would hurt me?" She asked as they started back towards the house. "Teaching." He said simply.

"Teaching?" She asked a confused look flooding across her features. He turned towards her for only a second before flitting from view. Ash looked around the dark yet quiet temple trying to search for Hiei.

(I am using my oh so magnificent power to switch it to night time I DID say the rest of the day at the beginning so it's currently let's say… 9:30 at night let's just say that!)

Suddenly he appeared in front of her katana out ready to attack her. Instantly she put up a wall of fire to block him, which soon went down again when he had successfully been flung a ways away.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he took a fighting stance. "Training." She was utterly confused now at the sudden urge to train her but she said nothing about it.

He came again at her before she was ready successfully slicing threw her dark t-shirt blood immediately started flowing from it. She concentrated on fire until a small fire was emitted from her hand.

She threw her flame at him countless times all of which failed to hit him in the slightest. "You're weak." He said appearing right in front of her knocking her instantly to the ground.

Ash said nothing thinking that their small spar was over and done with she had lost and that was it. No he came forward more katana uncomfortably close to her neck.

"You wouldn't survive one day in the Makai." He said moving the blade down to her stomach. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm in the Ningenkai and not in the Makai." She said a small smile appearing across her face as she attempted to get up.

Before she could even start to stand up her made a small incision into her stomach caking her stop immediately and look up at her love in confusion.

"Hiei?" She asked as she felt the blood slowly flow from the incision made. His look showed nothing not sadness for doing it or even the slightest of a smirk for his defeat it was completely blank.

To her it was like looking at him fro the first time his solid features that had become so easy for her to read were now as if written in a different and confusing language.

As he made the attempt to inflict a blow farther into her gut she quickly shouted, "stop!"

Surprisingly enough he stopped on command his face staying the same way but his eyes twitching from side to side for unknown reasons. Before she could say anything more he was gone leaving her alone here.

Ash quickly collected herself and stood up looking around the empty temple again. His energy was gone with no signs of where he had gone off to or for what reason; it was as if he had really never been there.

She made her way back into the house instantly Kurama and Kianna ran over to her when they spotted the blood on her, "what happened?" Kianna asked as she continued her way into the bathroom to get medical supplies.

"Hiei… I don't know." She didn't know what to tell them Hiei her koi had attacked her without reasoning… but that couldn't have been right he would never harm her without reason even in the slightest.

"Where is Hiei?" Kurama asked helping her to apply disinfectant to her two small wounds. "I don't know where he went." She admitted.

It was obvious to the two demons that she was quite shaken up by whatever had happened in that short time but they decided to let it go for now.

-

Later on that night Ash had decided to turn in early for the night but sleep just wouldn't come to her.

She lay there flooded in the new moonlight just feeling empty. No thoughts ran threw her head and no emotions threw her body she was simply empty.

The occurrences that had only happened a couple hours ago had confused her beyond belief; it just didn't seem like he would do that for no reason.

Sure he had said it was training but why so suddenly? Ryu was loose yes but still it made more sense for him to do it in the daylight rather then right then and there.

The sound of her window opening alerted her to it as she saw Hiei climbing into her room. He closed the window behind him and was instantly over to where she lay, he sat on the bed next to her as she sat up also.

"I'm sorry Ash." He admitted looking from the floor to her then back to the floor a few times. Ash was silent she had always been the forgiving type of person but this just seemed different.

"What happened there?" She questioned moving over to where he sat. "I don't know." He said looking deep into her gray eyes. (I don't even know what Ash looks like I feel SO bad!)

Ash breathed out a bit before smiling a bit, "It's okay really." She said as he continued to watch her every movement.

"Ryu being loose changes everything you know." He said as she looked down at the floor not even wanting to remember when Ryu had held Kianna and her captive.

"I know I don't want to be taken over by him again." She said squeezing her eyes shut trying to hold back unwanted emotions.

Hiei looked at her for a moment deciding how to help her for some reason what used to be so easy for him to do seemed like such a challenge; and he hated every moment of it.

Finally he placed a his hand on hers as she opened her eyes and looked over to him smiling a bit although he knew some part of it was fake she still had the feeling of uneasiness in her.

"I know that but for some reason it seems or feels… hard to believe." She explained looking upon his solid features.

"Well then don't listen to your feelings." He said as she smiled more and this time it was true.

"You need to sleep." He said breaking their calm silence lifting the covers as she slid in without a bit of resistance; before he could walk away she called over to him quietly.

"Hiei." He stopped and looked back at her.

"I want you to stay here with me tonight." She said sliding farther into the bed as a smirk crossed his face and he instantly flitted onto the bed and under the covers.

She instantly came closer to him in taking the warmth he radiated into her. "I love you koi." She said in almost a silent tone.

Hiei looked at her motionless body snuggled so close to him it seemed wrong to be this way… as if he could not return the love she wanted or needed.

It felt like something was terribly wrong with him for feeling these alien emotions but he just couldn't understand what it was.

Finally he decided to just shrug it off for right now and get to sleep.

-

Meanwhile a ways away Ryu walked silently down a dark hallway his black clothing being illuminated as he walked under one of the few lights in the place.

Finally he walked threw a sliding door into what looked like a major control room. "Good evening master Ryu it is good to see you back in command." Said a small girl probably no older the 7 years old.

Her eyes held nothing in them the cream eyes were completely blank as if they had been robbed of any joy or any free feeling in her small body.

She wore pale white dress that went down to her knees with no shoes and very pale skin. She had shoulder length matching white hair with deathly black colored flowers in it.

(Think Kanna from Inuyasha only with my added details I always thought Kanna looked so cute for some reason!)

"It's good to be back Shinku." He said signifying that she was of high power since he had addressed her by her true name 'Shinku.'

"If I may ask master." Shinku started following behind her master, "What are you planning?" She questioned as he took his seat above other people dressed in black working different computers and monitors.

Shinku sat herself beside him her hands intertwined together trying to stop her shaking. "Why are you shaking?" He asked watching the large screen that uploaded bringing data up onto the screen.

"I sense tremendous power arising." She stated looking up to find Ryu smirking evilly. "Yes I feel it to." He said as she looked back at the screen.

"My plans will be unfolded to you as time unfolds. It is so easy to manipulate him." He said as the image of Hiei and Ash sleeping intertwined together.

"Savor these moments while you can Hiei." He said in a half humored voice and half deadly.

A/N: HELLO! Well how was that I thought the ending with Ryu was the best part!

Sam: Please review.

Soul: Who gave you permission to say that!

Kurama and Hiei: You did.

Soul: I did?

Kurama: Hai when she put you one KurayameHikari's A/N's.

Soul: Oh yeah. I GOT TO BEAT HIEI!

Hiei: Shut up Onna! (Lights Soul's foot on fire.)

Soul: THAT'S NOT NICE your supposed to be on my side!

Hiei: Who said?

Soul: ME!

Sam: While they continue to argue please review this chapter and Forbiddensoul562 will update this as soon as possible.


	3. Kuroi Bara

Hey everyone well um I really don't have any new news to report so I'll get right to the thanks list and then the story!

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

Sam: Aren't you going to name all your reviewers?

Kurama: That would be a first.

Soul: No.

Sam: Why?

Soul: Because it is hard to keep track of reviews for 9 stories! Unless you all want to do it!

Kurama and Sam: No thank you

Soul: (Smiles and looks at Hiei standing by the wall.) Hiei thank you for volunteering!

Hiei: Nani?

Sam: Okay this is going to end bad anyways let's get onto the chapter!

Chapter 3: Kuroi Bara

(Can't think of any good chapter titles right now!)

The next morning Hiei woke up to the suns early shine threw the open window. He stood up and noticed Ash was still asleep.

He walked quietly out of the room and into the dining room where Kurama sat silently at the table looking down at his glass of water obviously in thought.

"What are you doing up?" He asked sitting across from his fox friend as he looked up to him. "I've been up all night." He said just as Ginsei jumped up into his lap.

Kurama gently started stroking his own little fox, "why?" Hiei asked watching Kurama closely it was as obvious as a semi coming straight at you that he was in deep thought about something or another.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why did you hurt Ash last night?" Hiei sat now himself in thought then finally he came to the conclusion that Ash must have told him the previous night.

"I don't know… how did you know?" Hiei questioned changing the subject a bit. "She said your name last night when we asked what happened but never said anything more about it I finally came to the conclusion you had done it." He explained.

"I don't know I faintly remember the incident anymore." Hiei explained himself as Kurama stopped and listened to him. "Have you talked to her about it?" He asked as Hiei started wondering why he was prying so much.

"Hai but not much she didn't seem very upset about the incident but about Ryu being out she was."

"Well when she walked in the door she seemed very shaken up about it all I wouldn't be surprised if she had lied to you about it." Hiei shot the fox a death glare at this.

"Don't you think I would be able to tell if she was lying to me or not?" The fire demon asked strictly.

"I don't know would you because right now I think she is hiding a lot from you that you've been being very blind to." Hiei instantly stood straight up slamming his hands on the table.

The little fox jumped out of Kurama's lap and onto the table growling at his master's friend. Kurama on the other hand sat there looking at Hiei as if nothing had even happened no sign of fear on his face or in his aura.

"If my hands weren't on the table I swear I would kill you." Hiei said in a deathly tone.

"I'm sure you would."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hiei said trying to get his opinion threw to the kitsune.

"I don't think you do either." By this time Hiei's hands were literally shaking with the urge to spill Kurama's blood. (Jeez such friend-like thoughts ne?)

The two stayed that way for a few minutes neither daring to move anything. "You don't know anything about this situation."

"Trust me I wish I didn't." Kurama opposed as Hiei literally started to lightly smolder. (That can't be good.)

Suddenly Hiei's eyes shot away, "I need to kill something." He said before flitting away without another word. Kurama let out his breath finally relieved that that whole situation had finally ended.

Just then Ash walked into the room a slightly confused look on her face. "I could have sworn I felt Hiei's energy out here was he?" She asked looking around then at Kurama.

"Hai."

"Where is he now then?" She asked sitting exactly where the fire demon had been not two minutes ago. "He suddenly had the urge to kill something." Kurama explained leaning on his right hand.

"Again?" She asked in a half joking way smiling at him as Kurama returned the smile. 'I just hope I'm wrong about all of this.' He thought silently in his mind.

-

Meanwhile with Ryu he chuckled slightly in the same spot he had been in all night. He had been inconspicuously observing Hiei as well as everyone in the temple all night and day.

"That's right Hiei don't get your anger up this far… at least not yet." He said silently watching the screen closely for any and every piece of information he could get.

Right beside him Shinku still sat in her same spot also watching the ongoing video that played on and on memorizing every piece of information she could focusing mostly on the little things.

Shinku's P.O.V

(Savor it now I tell you now Shinku's thought's are the best thing I can do and there won't be a lot of this; at least not yet.)

I watched closely digesting all of the activity going on in the temple, taking note that Ash could be humorous in most situations and seemed to always wonder where her so called mate the forbidden child was.

Kurama on the other hand was worried about her his slightly tense voice that his so called friend Hiei had failed to spot. I knew I had to memorize all of this so Master Ryu could use all this later on.

But also because it was my very existence resting on the line, if I failed to complete any task that my master has assigned me to do he would not think twice about killing me.

I had heard stories and even witnessed master's bloody and merciless murders. Then he would always have a second person to be his second in command.

I blinked once at the thought of what he did when found out Kianna had been taken from him when he came back from the appalling spirit world prison.

He went on a killing spree for the first few hours taking a total of 482 lives. (One word: therapy. Okay I'm going to stop with all of these little mini A/N's.)

I did not want to die but then again I suppose I was in a worse state now then death itself. Stripped of all emotions and forced to watch murder after murder and suicide after suicide.

I was only 6 at the time and had to witness all of this I suppose you could say it had a very dramatic effect on my soul. I was gifted now with what Master told me was uncontrollable power that he could help me control.

But what I didn't know when he told me this in my old home was that when I agreed he killed all of my family members and forced me to watch it.

He stripped me of every emotion I had and now I could no longer feel happiness, sadness or even shudder at the memories nothing but he assured it was for my best and I believe him to this day.

(Just so you know if this is confusing you her past will become clearer later on!)

Suddenly his voice came knocking me out of my light thought. "Shinku do you think we should make an appearance yet?" Why was he questioning me this? Normally I couldn't make plans so why now, I couldn't say anything about it though.

"I think you already have." I said looking up at him from my cold spot on the ground. "Explain." He said never looking at me. I pointed to the red head the used-to-be infamous thief Yoko Kurama now Suiichi.

"I think he has suspected your presence within Hiei." He smirked at this maybe he had overlooked it knowing I would pick it up. "Very good now explain your reasoning." He ordered of me as I let my arm fall back into my lap.

"It is not like Hiei to hurt his mate without reason he is very honorable remembering back to when you took control of him before to get Ash he did the same thing it only seems logical that he could have come to that conclusion." I explained.

"Very good now I think it is time to raise your power even more." He said standing up as I stood also. I was an ice demon naturally but with the different intense training sessions he put me threw I could successfully use just about any type of power. (Such as fire, water, and psychic, that type of thing.)

I followed behind him as we walked out of the room into the dark and yet cold hallway. "This will help you to summon any type of power you wish. With this you will be unstoppable." He explained taking a door into a large stairway that was instant access to any floor in the castle.

I said nothing about it but followed up the many stairs until we were at one of the higher levels. Entering in we were brought into a long dark hallway with many doors on either side with different gold name plates on them with words like 'fire to ice' and 'water to ice' on them.

I knew exactly what this place was it was where Master Ryu kept all his magical items used to help s demon use different types of attacks.

I had tried at least half if not more of these because for a while now he has been making me use them to try and strengthen my power and make it easier for me to switch my types of attacks.

We entered a large door at the end of the hall that had no gold plate on it. Nothing was in the room mostly but in the middle of the room on a large stone cylinder slab sat a black rose with a matching thorny stem.

"Go ahead Shinku take it." Master ordered of my stopping just in the doorway. I walked calmly past up a step next to the stone and without hesitation reached out for the rose.

Once my paper white skin touched the stem a black flame started to be emitted from it but it didn't burn me at all. "Perfect." I heard Master say from behind as I turned slowly to him.

"Shinku my dear you are simply perfect and nothing less now that you have the Kuroi Bara (Black rose.) your power will be like no others." Master Ryu said obviously pleased with my ability.

"Thank you master." I said stepping off the one step as he watched me intently. I moved back to where he was standing all the while keeping the Kuroi Bara very close to me.

"Well then we should be getting back and seeing what more things our happening with our fine occupants." Master Ryu said turning and leading the way out of the room.

I followed close behind the whole time wondering with a blank look on my face what would happen in the so close future. The very thought of what was in store for me would have made any normal human or demon shudder.

What I hated the most about what I sensed would happen to me in this so close future was that I somehow knew that it would involve more killing.

A/N: Well did anyone like, dislike what? I didn't have any ideas for what to say with Ash, Hiei and the rest of them so I decided to talk about Shinku a bit more. I like adding all these different OC's but I promise there won't be any more of them coming in.


	4. School thoughts

Hey everyone sorry it is taking a while to update my stories I don't have any ideas so I'm writing off a blank and I am SERIOUSLY thinking my writing is bad now although all of you seem to think differently.

Well anyways I'm still glad you support my writing and all my stories!

Chapter 4: School thoughts.

"Well I have to go to school." Ash said grabbing her backpack and turning back to the kitsune who sat at the table still, "you coming Kurama?" She asked a questioning look setting across her face.

Kurama's emerald eyes locked onto her, "no not today I'm claiming sick." Ash looked back at his face that folded into a smile. "You want me to pick up the work for you or anything?" She asked the look deepening on her.

"No that's okay but thank you for caring." He said as Ash started to turn towards the front door returning his smile. "Your welcome hey if u see Hiei can you tell him to come get me after school?" She asked taking hold of the doorknob.

"Of coarse." Without saying anything more Ash went out the front door and into the cold winter air. Breathing in the cool scent of the nearby trees she started her way to the awaiting school.

-

Hiei walked into the room about an hour later finding Kurama sitting in the living room with Ginsei curled up beside him. It seemed odd to the fire demon that the kitsune was home on a school day but he would question him later.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" He asked continuing to read a rather large leather book all written in demonic text. (Sound familiar in some way? Chapter 1 of Changing Decisions!)

"Where is Ash?" He asked sitting next to him and looking at the book's pages as Kurama flipped threw them. "She went to school."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I had research here to do but she says to come and get her after school I don't know why though." Kurama explained stopping on a page as he sat back and read the text and pet Ginsei with one hand.

"How much longer?"

Kurama looked at the clock for a moment before back down at the book, "about an hour or so." He answered.

"What are you researching?"

"Ryu."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling he has a new second in command." Kurama said which didn't really help Hiei on his part. "Explain." He ordered his friend.

"Well when he took Ash Kianna was his second, the demon he used the most. Now that she is with us he has to have someone else so I was trying to find anything to help depict what type of demon he could have chosen."

"Hn how did you figure this out?" Hiei asked confused as to how anyone could have figured this out without anyone telling him. "Observations." That really didn't seem like the true answer.

"And Kianna told me." Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get Ash." He stated standing up and moving to the door, "okay I'll tell you if I find anything." Kurama said as the fire demon opened the door.

"Hn."

-

Ash's P.O.V

(Don't see this very often ne?)

I sat in my last class thankful for once my math teacher Mrs. Toruko had put me near the window. I had already finished my daily assignments so I sat now just starring out the window feeling very boxed in.

Thoughts were constantly running threw my head with no sign of an end. I had asked Kurama to have Hiei come for one main reason… okay two.

First I just plain liked being around him knowing someone as vicious as Ryu is on the loose makes me very uneasy and I guess I just want to be around my koi and try and drown out all the memories of when I caused his death.

I shuddered a bit at the memory of when I had been forced without regret to kill Hiei.

Flashback:

She stopped in another stance and gained more energy. She felt herself changing once more but this time it was faster and more powerful till finally everything came to a sudden stop and she looked upon her target; Hiei.

'Bang.' Ryu's voice said and suddenly a force of a funnel of fire hurled out of Ash towards Hiei.

The force of the fire was enough to send Ash herself back a ways and even then she could feel herself using some new psychic ability to hold Hiei in place.

All options were gone the raging fire hurled toward him and he was frozen in place.

There was no escape for him, he would be consumed and burned to death by this fire. The fire his lover had made. The very flame he had helped to bring out of her.

End Flashback

Finally I sighed and let my breath out slowly against the cold windowpane as I looked at a bare tree that sat in the front of the school.

To me it seemed like my life was just… odd like nothing would ever be normal for me ever again. I have someone who I love and he loves me back but would we ever be completely fine and normal?

I would give anything for that to happen… if only for a moment.

The end of the day bell finally rang making me jump in surprise a moment. I stood with my bag and entered into the crowded halls. How much I hated being in these halls small spaces with a lot of people always made me uneasy.

The voices of everyone speaking to one another that I had learned to ignore suddenly started getting to me hurting my ears. I winced and stopped suddenly as my head started to pound

'What's going on?' I thought to myself trying to regain control over myself.

'Dang Mr. Brown gave a lot of homework.' Came one voice as my eyes snapped open and I looked around the hall. Everyone was bustling from one place to another talking to a variety of people.

'I wonder what Mom is making for dinner tonight.' Came another voice. My head suddenly started to pound more as I realized I was hearing thoughts of people.

It didn't make sense though I hadn't been able to hear thoughts since… Ryu captured me. My eyes grew wider for a moment with realization that he had tracked me down and now had a firm hold over me.

More pain from so many thoughts flooded my head and I grabbed onto my forehead falling to my knees before I could catch myself.

People turned towards me I knew it and were saying things but now I couldn't hear them at all. Someone knelt in front of me and asked me something but I was unable to understand.

'Oh my god what happened to her?' No there is to many thoughts for this one place. I let out a loud but short cry and collapsed right there.

I was still conscious but barely some people ran threw the crowd for some reason while someone else lifted me up by my shoulders. I hated myself right then for not being able to withhold my pain long enough to at least get out.

More thoughts entered my head and I felt my breathing become ragged it was obvious Ryu was doing this to me on purpose and intended on doing it till I collapsed.

Unfortunately for him I wouldn't give up that easily.

Hiei's P.O.V

I felt Ash's energy surge up fast then decrease to almost nothing I quickly increased my speed desperate to get there.

I stopped at the perimeter of the school seeing a large crowd of people looking in threw the open doors at something but I was unable to see what.

Maybe Ash is in the crowd I told myself as I stepped back and waited for anything to say that she wasn't.

'Hiei!'

'What Kurama?' I answered the fox keeping my gaze transfixed upon the students the whole time.

'Kianna's been taken!' He said obviously frantic about it I didn't really care myself.

'so?'

'Hiei!'

'Well why did you let her get taken?' I asked a small smirk playing across my face. 'I didn't she just started disappearing until nothing are you with Ash?' He questioned

'No I'm at her school waiting for her.'

'Well find her Ryu will be targeting her next.' Kurama warned cutting the link after words. Well what did he want me to do? There was a lot of people out here and I would never be able to find her.

Ash's P.O.V

The school nurse ran up to me and checked my pulse and my heartbeat, which must have surprised her to hear it beating faster then a normal human.

I needed to get out of here now but had no energy to make the slightest move my eyes were the only things I could make move and even then my sight was blurred.

Suddenly I felt someone picking me up and bringing me to the nurses office I supposed.

Normal P.O.V

"Jake do you know her family's phone number?" The nurse asked after a shaking Ash had been set on the small bed. "No her family died." The boy Jake replied.

"Guardians?"

"Not that anyone knows of."

"Whom does she live with?" The nurse asked looking oddly at the green eyed boy. "No on knows." The nurse breathed out and started towards the door.

"Alright well come with me we'll go get her records and find someone." She said as the two exited the room leaving Ash in the freezing room.

Ash's P.O.V

'H-Hiei.' I finally got myself to call out weakly to him slightly being able to sense him in the area. 'Ash where are you?' He asked as another wave of pain went threw me making me shriek a bit.

'Third floor second window from the-.' I cried out again from a large amount of pain, 'flag pole.' I finished; thankfully he didn't say anything in return.

A moment later I saw his black form at the window going threw an open one immediately right beside me. He asked me something but I was unable to understand what it was let alone answer him.

He looked around once more and picked me up bridal style and going out the window. I felt myself continue to shake from something most likely cold but maybe something else.

Hiei's P.O.V

I pulled her closer to me feeling her shaking body the whole time wondering what happened to her; I refused to believe that Ryu had gotten a hold of her now.

I pushed myself faster to get back to the temple knowing she needed to get help for whatever was happening to her.

Ash's P.O.V

I felt the pain slowly melt away from me as we moved farther from the school I still felt very weak but at least I knew the pain was gone for now. "Hiei." I said quietly forcing myself to speak.

He looked down at me for a moment to signal he was listening then back to directing where he was going, "I'm sorry." I said in a very quiet voice as I felt my energy leaving me.

I would give anything to have a normal day with my koi… if only for a moment. Was my last thought before blackness consumed me and I felt myself being taken from Hiei's arms.

"Don't worry sweet Ash you will have a moment like that soon enough but first you must succumb to my power." Said a rather happy Ryu watching Hiei take Ash back to the temple.

"You did excellent Shinku I'm proud." He said as the screen turned black and he turned to the little ice demon who stood gray eyes starring out at nothing. (I never said what her eye color was so now I'm saying it's a light gray.)

The Kuroi Bara that she held with both hands shined a violet purple color for a moment before going back to it's normal black and her left hand dropped from it. "How did it work for you?" He asked her.

"Easy." A smile appeared on her master's face, "good did you get Kianna back here?" He questioned her. "Hai master Ryu." She said as the psychic turned and started down a path Shinku following close behind him.

"Well then let's go pay our new prisoner a visit." He said thoughts of what to do and what to say playing over and over in his mind.

The two walked silently down many staircases and threw a old wood door with the word 'Prison' engraved on it. Shinku knew this place well it was where her master kept his prisoners and tortured them or even killed many if not most.

He had even moved his surgeon from above down into the prison so he could perform his attachments on them there instead of someplace else. (Remember Ash had that device put on her neck that controlled her? That's what it is.)

"Hello Kianna." Ryu said walking up to the bars as Shinku stopped behind him. The blue haired water demon looked up at her previous master in pure fright afraid for her life.

"It's been to long my dear." He said to her a evil smirk playing across his face as she pushed back onto a wall. "Well as you could have guessed you are no longer my second in command she is now." Ryu explained as Shinku took the que and stepped into view.

"Shinku." Kianna said in almost a whisper, "well since you two know each other no need for introductions let's get straight to the point shall we?" Ryu asked looking from the ice demon to the water demon.

"Are you going to kill me master?" She asked her eyes filling with fright, as his evil smirk only grew larger. "Well I am glad that you still address me as your master."

"Of coarse I never did leave out of my own free will they took me." Kianna explained deciding that if she played on her old master's side then she might actually live longer.

"True I suppose you can be of some… other use."

"May I ask what kind?" She asked a questioning look appearing on her face. "Shinku run down to Shen and tell him to get ready to do another operation." Shinku nodded and went out of the room.

"You will be getting a new operation we just made." Ryu explained

"What kind of operation?"

"A new one we just made a little while ago."

"Will I survive it?"

"Well we'll find out then won't we?" He said walking out of the room as two guards came in to take Kianna while Shinku waited in the hallway.

"I want you to stay outside the Surgery room while Shen does the operation on Kianna. After words take her to me we will have to test and find out if it works."

"Understood." The small and fragile girl said bowing to her master as the guards walked out with Kianna in hand.

A/N: NEXT TIME: you will find out what happens to Kianna and Ash, how everyone reacts to it and basically you get to see Kianna put threw A LOT of pain.


	5. Questions and success

Hey everyone I am finally going to try and write something down on here although I won't guarantee that it will be long.

Thanks to all my reviewers and I am so glad that all of you support my writing even though I feel like it's starting to twiddle down now.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but I wish I did. Although I do own Ash, Shi, Kianna, Shinku, and Ryu, and Ginsei! I feel halfway special now!

Chapter 5: Questions and success

Ash opened her eyes finally to see white all around her, looking down everything became normal to her and now she felt a damp cloth on her forehead and slight pain running threw her body.

"Good your up." Came Kurama's soft voice from beside her. Ash instantly sat herself up letting the cloth fall into her open left hand.

"What happened?" She asked as the memories from before started flooding her mind.

"Let's just say your mind… collapsed." Kurama explained sitting next to her.

"Collapsed?"

"Hai your mind couldn't take all of those thoughts at once causing your mind to start shutting down." He tried to explain to her.

"Did… Ryu have a hold of me?"

"Yes since you aren't a telepath that's the only explanation for it." Ash who had been listening intently to all of this noticed the slight sadness in the kitsune's voice.

"What's wrong Kurama?" She asked with a questioning look in her gray eyes. (YAY I remembered something about what she looks like!)

He looked at her for a moment, "Kianna was actually taken by Ryu Koenma has confirmed it."

"I'm sorry Kurama we'll get her back!" Ash knew how much the water demon meant to him and even though she was her friend to she felt like she needed to reassure him of it most.

"Yes I know." He said. He said a smile passing across his face, "alright well I want to go outside then." Ash announced swinging her legs off the bed.

Pushing her own limit's she stood suddenly feeling herself fall. Kurama grabbed her arm instantly balancing her again, "okay I'm good." She said as he let go of her but followed her closely so she didn't fall.

Ash finally regained herself enough to walk to the door and down the hallway. Entering into the living room she found Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei sitting there.

The first to spot the two was Hiei but of coarse that came at no surprise. Hey look Ash is up now!" Yusuke said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hai now how long was I out anyways?" She asked taking a seat in the recliner next to the windowsill that Hiei was occupying. "A few hours not long." He stated.

"Whatever happened to going outside Ash?" Kurama questioned taking a seat and putting his little kitsune in his lap who had been trailing him.

"I changed my mind." She said crossing her arms.

"So can you still like hear my thoughts?" Kuwabara asked a somewhat scared look on his face. "Wow Kuwabara I didn't even know you could think." Ash said smirking a bit.

"Yep… hey wait a minute are you trying to tell me something by that?" He asked his voice getting in the least bit louder.

"Yeah that you're a baka!" She told him. "You didn't answer the question." Came Hiei's voice suddenly.

"I don't think I can anymore." She said resting back in the chair. "Well that's good then." Yusuke said also resting back in the chair.

"Well now the question is what do we do about Kianna? I mean I know we're going to save her but how?" Yusuke asked looking around the room for suggestions.

"Well we need to do it soon." Ash said looking over at the rest of them who had questioning looks on their faces. Hiei was the only one who looked out the window probably not even listening to them.

"Kianna worked for Ryu before well I bet he was upset that his second in command was taken right?" She started, "yeah so?" Kuwabara asked urging her to go on.

"Well I bet now that he has her back he is going to torture her severely for her actions get it?" Everyone nodded. "Your not very observant." Hiei said referring to all but Ash looking over at them.

"Well Shorty you didn't know that either." Hiei stayed silent a moment.

"Yes I did I just don't care what happens to her." A few gasps went across the room from his last statement.

"Nani?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't like her so I didn't say anything."

"You know Hiei we could have done the same thing to you when you were forced to be on this team." Yusuke said as Ash looked from one boy to the other and back again.

"Well that was your decision and you didn't make it." He said looking back out the window. "Well are you going to help us or not then?"

"Yes." He said shortly looking back out the window.

(Skipping over to where Ryu is.)

Shinku sat outside the Surgery room door she had been feeling an odd sensation the whole time Kianna had been having the operation. Now it had been a few hours since then and now it was well then done.

Suddenly the door opened and Kianna walked out her hand on the nearby wall for support. Shinku stood up and waited for the water demon to make her way over to her.

"Come Kianna master Ryu would like to see you immediately." Shinku said as they started to walk slowly down the hall. Shinku noticed the little device on the back of her neck and she knew well what it would do.

"Shinku why would you stay here with Ryu? You can leave so easily so why stay." Kianna suddenly questioned as they entered into another hall.

Shinku stayed quiet a moment not even acting in the slightest that she heard her. "He helps me." She said silently as Kianna turned to her slightly.

"You can get help from others… just not him." She tried to explain but Shinku turned to her suddenly, "I have no where else to go you would not understand. My life is what I make it understood?" She said her light gray eyes becoming a bit darker.

Kianna was silent a moment witnessing the little ice demon's ki flare up, "hai." She said weakly letting the subject drop. "Can you at least tell me what this thing does?" She said motioning to the metal device on her neck.

"No I am not allowed to give that information mater Ryu will explain it to you."

"You were such a innocent little soul before he got control over you… do you ever wish you could become that way again?" Kianna questioned revisiting some old memories her and Shinku had shared however rare they had been.

The little ice demon stayed silent not giving any sign that she was even going to answer her so they stayed silent the rest of the way until they reached a large door with the words 'Training' engraved in it.

"The training hall?" Kianna said as Shinku opened the door and led the way into it. The room itself was rather large with a large ring in it and bright lights shining upon its surface.

Ryu stood in the ring a smirk on his face. "Well I see the operation went well ne?" He said as the two made their way across the room. Shinku stopped first nodding to her master.

"Excellent now for its test." He started then his fierce eyes darted to Shinku. "Shinku come up here." He ordered and instantly the ice demon ran in front of her master about a three feet difference between them.

"Now Shinku I need you to use the Kuroi Bara to throw any kind of attack at me." He ordered of her.

She seemed to know what he was talking about because instantly the black rose came up to about the start of her neck and started charging it until it started turning into a light purple color.

Suddenly a lightning bolt shot from the rose petals at Ryu until it struck his body. He seemed unaffected by it but Kianna on the other hand started screaming in pain.

"Enough." Ryu called and the bolt disappeared instantly and Kianna collapsed onto the floor in pain. Ryu smiled and walked over to where Kianna was as she started to collect herself.

"That's the power of that little machine all the pain I am supposed to feel goes directly to you so if the attack is meant to kill me it will kill you instead." She looked up at him fear obviously present in her eyes as he explained it to her.

"Good now you will be left in your cell." He said instantly walking out of the room. "Shinku." He called ordering her to follow. She instantly started after him but slowed when she heard the weak almost silent voice from Kianna.

"Are you happy knowing your hurting people?"

A/N: Oh long and now I have a part in my mind I can use for later on that I thought of when I was writing Ryu's explanation of that device on Kianna. Maybe you all can figure it out give it a try and next chapter I'll announce who got it right!

Please review!


	6. Sought Out

Hey everyone well it feels good to be back even though I didn't go anywhere! Well School has started which means it might take me a bit longer to update my stories but I swear to you I will try my best!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I will truly love you all forever more!

Chapter something: Sought out

The five talked for a bit longer about what they should do about Kianna and when until Ash stood up and announced she needed to go for a walk.

"Alone." She stated stopping in the doorway sensing Hiei was about to go out to. She went out the door into the cool afternoon breeze and slightly warmer sun.

She let out a long breath and started walking on her way with no destination in sight.

-

Her walking finally brought her to a section of the park, some people were there also but no one she recognized instantly.

She stopped and looked out upon the area witnessing a few children playing together their parents watching them not far away.

It seemed like this family had everything they wanted and couldn't be happier.

She drew her gaze away from the family and to a young couple sitting together in silence on a bench not far away. Not saying anything to one another just enjoying being in each other's presence.

She thought of her and Hiei right then and looked towards the ground instantly suddenly filled with sadness. Most people would enjoy having something like her; being a demon and all.

Honestly she had to until her and Hiei had gotten closer together and the whole issue with Ryu came up. Now she wasn't sure if these accounts with the telepath had brought her and Hiei together or taken them apart more.

She knew now that her and Hiei could never have anything like this they could never just sit together peacefully for however long it may be it was just not meant.

She clenched her fist and urged herself to walk onwards and away from these different people.

--

Meanwhile Ryu who had been testing Kianna more was stopped by the sound of a loud buzzing. Looking over at a red light that was glowing red on the wall a smirk appeared across his face as he turned back to the little ice demon.

"Go Shinku you know what to do." He said as Shinku bowed once and started out. "Hai master Ryu."

--

A few minutes later at the park gate a guy around Ash's age walked down the sidewalk and stopped when he spotted Ash.

He was about a normal height for his age with straight black hair and calming deep brown eyes. He walked over to Ash who now sat on a nearby bench.

"Ash?" He said as her eyes opened to reveal deep gray eyes. "That's me." She said eyeing the boy suspiciously. "Hey my name's Kyo I go to your school."

(Anyone who reads Changing Decisions knows whom Kyo is, by the way it's not the same person!)

Ash sat up fully and nodded, "oh okay." She said in a flat tone. She had a lot going threw her mind right now and didn't feel like talking to this new person.

"What happened to you today at school? Everyone's talking about how you just started freaking out you scared a lot of people you know." He explained taking a seat next to her.

Ash rolled her eyes and looked away for a moment then back at him remembering to never look away from anyone. "I didn't freak out… it's hard to explain really." She started to explain.

"Then what happened?"

"That's none of your business."

"Gomen I was just one of those people who was worried." He said shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Well you don't have to worry about me." She said looking away from him now in annoyance.

"It's a natural thing I suppose." He said adjusting his gaze to her hand that was lying on her lap. "You know rumors have also been going around the school about you." He said as she whipped her head back to him.

"What kind of rumors?" She asked.

"Like how you are already in love with someone meaning no one can have you." She followed his gaze down to her hand but did nothing about it.

"No one at that school would want me anyways." Ash said a bit of laughter in her voice. "You'd be surprised how many guys had their eyes set on you." He said seriously as confusion went across her face.

"Seems hard to believe but even so it could never be." She said resting back on the back of the bench. "Why not?" He asked.

"It just wouldn't."

"Then how did your guy win your heart?" Kyo asked as she looked at him flatly trying to decide whether or not to tell him… then again she really didn't know why Hiei loved her so much she wasn't anything special right?

"I really don't know." She said shutting her eyes as that sadness went threw her mind again.

(Anyone ever notice there is a lot of denial in my stories?)

"Well if I can ask how do you to express that you like each other then? Like… if you don't even know how he won you over then do you really know him?" Ash had to admit the brown-eyed boy explained.

"Look I don't know okay a lot of this has been going threw my mind lately and I'm not able to answer these questions myself so I have no answer to give you."

Kyo was quiet a moment as f processing the information, "well you should find out it's not right to be in a relationship where you're not even able to answer your own questions." Kyo said standing up as Ash did also.

"I guess you're right." She said looking down at the ground slightly. "Well then I had better be going." She announced deciding to go back to the temple.

"Okay well it has been really nice talking to you Ash." He said as she nodded and turned in the opposite direction walking away towards the exit of the park.

A smirk passed across Kyo's face as his eyes started to change to a light gray and in his hand a black rose appeared. The petals of the rose were glowing purple now as he turned and left.

A/N: oh how awesome was that, a bit of a thinker ne? Well anyways please review this story and I will update as soon as possible and keep in mind all idea's will be used and you will get credit for them so PLEASE SEND IN IDEA'S!


	7. Rejected

Okay people I am really sorry it took so long to update this and this AN isn't going to be very long because this is literally the third time I had to rewrite this chapter FROM SCRATCH! So I'm really ticked off right now!

Thanks to all my patient reviewers!

Chapter 7: Rejected

Ash walked into the temple house to find Kurama sitting on the couch reading some book. She walked over and sat next to him Ginsei going and laying in her lap.

"Did you guys come up with a conclusion about what to do?" Ash asked gently petting the little kitsune. Kurama stopped and looked at her a moment before answering.

"No not yet." The slightest bit of sadness was evident in his voice although he hid it well.

"We'll figure something out." She said suddenly standing up again.

"Where are you going so suddenly?"

"To find Hiei."

"Well he's o-."

"I know." She said heading for the front door. "Your awareness has increased I see."

"Yeah let's go with that!" She said jokingly then going out the door before he could say anything further about it.

Kurama smirked a bit then looked down at the silver haired kitsune petting it as Ash had done before, "she doesn't stay in one place for very long does she?" He asked as the fox gave a little yip curling into a ball against her master.

Meanwhile Ash walked towards where she felt Hiei's ki was thinking again about what that guy Kyo had said before…

Flashback:

"_Then how did your guy win your heart?" Kyo asked as she looked at him flatly trying to decide whether or not to tell him… then again she really didn't know why Hiei loved her so much she wasn't anything special right?_

"_I really don't know." She said shutting her eyes as that sadness went threw her mind again._

_(Anyone ever notice there is a lot of denial in my stories?)_

"_Well if I can ask how do you to express that you like each other then? Like… if you don't even know how he won you over then do you really know him?" Ash had to admit the brown-eyed boy explained._

End Flashback:

She shook the memory off but some of it still remained in her mind she planned on asking Hiei why he loved her and how they had gotten to where they were today.

Suddenly she stopped as new thoughts came to mind, 'what if he is upset with me about it?' She thought even though her legs continued to walk down the long temple steps.

'What if he gets upset because I do not know why he loves me… or vise versa." She thought to herself getting even more concerned with ever step she took.

--

Walking closer to where her koi, Hiei's ki was she finally found him sitting under a tree as if he had been sleeping. Sensing her presence his eyes opened and he stood up.

When she finally stood right in front of him he looked upon her something seemed… off in a way. Her gray eyes were unfocused as though she was in thought over something.

"Ash?" He finally asked as she blinked and the look faded from her features. "Hiei I need to ask you something very important."

'Here it goes.' She thoughts trying not to let her true emotions be shown to him. Even to her it was unclear exactly what she was feeling for a long time now she had no control of what she felt she took it as the day brought it with no question.

Thinking about it made a deep sense of confusion and unknown pain run threw her head and she realized what she had been so blinded by before… she had no control over herself.

It was as if she was a walking body with no soul to it living each day with no meaning putting on a fake face for everyone to believe was the truth. But for her she knew no truth and knew no lie.

(Wow I have to say it's been a while since I wrote a scene like that and I loved every minute of it! I'm good at writing explaining scene's like that I suppose!)

He nodded signaling for her to ask the question, "Hiei why do you love me?" His eyes slightly widened at the question that should have stuck so well to her.

Hiei's P.O.V

Had I not made myself clear numerous times? Had I not told her why and expressed myself in such ways for her to understand? Or was she simply hiding confusion for some foolish reason?

She seemed unfinished… that that wasn't the only question in her mind so I kept silent waiting for her to continue on… I would question later.

Normal P.O.V

"Why do I love you? How did all of this happen?" She continued shutting her eyes to hide the tears she felt like… needed to shed.

What she needed right now was for her only love to hold her and tell her everything would be okay and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her… be able to stop her river of tears. But something in her heart told her that would not happen.

Hiei remained quiet for a moment until she looked back up at him, "have I not made myself clear to you?" He asked her finally releasing his thoughts.

"Have you been blinded for the last months of everything?" He questioned, every word seemed like acid to her every touch burning her with no show for an end.

"I'm sorry Hiei I need answers." She explained feeling even more foolish for her actions and her unknowing. HE starred at her for a moment as she starred back at his now blank look.

"I can't answer you it seems you need to figure this out for yourself." He said the same feeling going threw her. As for Hiei he just felt like making himself clear to her and make her understand how upset he was about her unknowing.

"I'm sorry Hiei." She admitted looking down at the ground.

"No you have foolishly blinded yourself and lived your life a lie making me and everyone else live a lie to. It's not enough for you to live in unknowing, not admitting, and lying you had to bring everyone down with you."

Ash could not stop the tears that flowed from her eyes as he spoke the words that so easily burned a whole threw her heart and soul. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"No it is unforgivable." He said walking away into the dense forest still white with winter's snow. Ash collapsed to her knees wrapping one arm around herself, "I'm sorry Hiei." She repeated although the sad reality was knowing that he wouldn't turn and didn't care.

After a moment she picked herself up and started back to the temple wiping the tears from her eyes just to be replaced with newly fallen salty tears.

The feeling of being rejected weighed heavily on her heart and she was unable to take it… the only one who loved her had now left her and didn't care how could she live with this?

--

She walked the rest of the way up the temple and tried to clean herself up as best she could before walking into the house even though she could still feel the remnants of tears on her hot face.

Walking threw the door Kurama took one look at her and knew something was wrong, "Ash what's wrong?" He questioned standing up and going towards her.

She shook her head for fears of breaking down again if she spoke anything, "are you sure?" He questioned trying not to pry into anything she did not want to reveal at the moment.

She nodded then opened her mouth to respond, "I'm going to bed." Her voice sounded weak and broken to the cunning fox as if she had been threw a emotional incident just moments before.

He nodded and she walked down the dark hallway. Feeling the security of her room pass threw her at the first step into her dark room she shut the door and sat against a nearby wall.

Looking up at a calendar the date read, March 5th how could she have forgotten that date! Today was her birthday and she had forgotten all about it!

(Actually March 5th is her B-day cause that's when I first published the story so technically that's when she was born!)

"Happy birthday to me." She sang slowly and sadly knowing she wasn't able to spend her birthday with her friends or even her lover.

"Happy birthday to me." She said again holding her head in her hands as new tears started down her face. Slowly she crawled up into her bed silently crying herself into a restless sleep.

---NEXT MORNING---

The next morning Ash woke up with a conclusion coming to mind. It was something she did not like but something she felt she had to do.

'I don't want to bring anyone down anymore.' She thought getting up and dressing herself in complete black and grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

Going out into the kitchen she noticed that no one was up yet which proved to be a good thing for her. Scribbling down on the paper a quick note she placed it on the table and headed for the door.

Opening the door silently she turned and took one last look around the temple that had come to be called her home. She had spent so many precious memories in each room.

Arguing with Yusuke and Kuwabara, sitting with Hiei on the windowsill, spending Christmas with her friends… no they weren't friends to her… they were her family.

Something tugged at her heart to just close the door and not do something so foolish as this but she ignored it forcing herself to go out into the dawns sun knowing full and well that she may never see her temple home again.

--

By the time the sun had come fully up Kurama was shaken out of his light sleep only to find Yusuke shaking him furiously with Kuwabara next to him. "What are you two doing here so early?" He questioned.

"No time for that where is Ash!" Yusuke asked fright in his eyes and voice. "She was in her room last why?" Kurama questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No she's not." Kuwabara said.

"Did you check around the temple?" The kitsune questioned sitting up.

"Everywhere!" Yusuke almost shouted. "Plus we found this when we were raiding the kitchen." Kuwabara explained as Kurama shook his head and took the offered, it read…

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_I don't want to bring anyone down further then I already have. I don't exactly like the decision I made but it is for the best. You all have been my family and I thank you for all your kindness but I can't stand hurting you any longer. See you in the face battle. _

_Your friend always_

_Ash_

Kurama finished reading it but studied the last line a few more times. 'See you in the face of battle.' What did she mean by that? IT made no sense even to him.

"Did you find Hiei?" He questioned again snapping out of his thoughts. "No we tried but as we started searching for him he masked his energy completely!" Yusuke explained.

Kurama smirked knowing he shouldn't have underestimated the fire demon's nature. "He doesn't want to be found… but why?" Kurama said more to himself.

Although a strong feeling in him told him Hiei was linked to all of this… why Ash came home upset yesterday, and why she left so suddenly. She wouldn't leave without telling anyone if she didn't have something set in her mind and obviously it was just that.

"How should we know?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama got up and directed them out deciding to get dressed and go search for Hiei.

-

Meanwhile Hiei sat in a tree in the dense forest still contemplating over what he had done the previous day. It had taken him about an hour before he started thinking about things clearly and really understood what he had done.

'She was serious.' He thought to himself. 'She wanted… needed the help and I turned my back on her.' He mentally smacked himself for his actions.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed Kurama come near him. "Hiei." He called up. Before Hiei could flit away again the fox's voice caught him.

"This is serious you can't leave." Hiei thought quickly but finally jumped down to see Kurama holding a piece of paper. "What is that?"

"Ash is gone." He explained handing Hiei the note that he instantly snatched away and read over. 'What did I do?' He thought to himself.

"Hiei do you know why she left so suddenly?" Kurama asked looking at his friend's blank face, it was obvious to him that he was trying to hide something.

"She asked why I loved her and other questions like that." He started to admit. "I got upset and told her she lived a lie and mostly all of this." Kurama was silent a moment contemplating over this new information. Now it all made sense to him.

"Why would you turn your love away?" There was no answer from Hiei and obviously Kurama didn't understand what Hiei was trying to say threw his silence.

"Hiei why w-."

"I don't know!" He shouted as a flame engulfed him for a second knocking Kurama away then diminishing leaving Hiei looking dead at him and leaving them in a silence.

"I'm sorry it was just a little much to take in." Kurama finally said as Hiei looked away. "Hn." He replied simply.

"Well we need to find her." Kurama said as they started to walk away, Hiei kept silent wishing he could do something to stop what was happening now.

--

At this time Ash who had been walking threw another very dense forest and many walls of energy used to keep out both humans and weak demons. Ash however had no trouble getting threw either.

But now each step she took she felt herself falling into the inevitable, knowing she was about to give up all freedom she had before for a life of unwanted power and killing… something she did not look forward to.

Reaching the end of the forest revealed the hill she stood on and a black castle standing in front of her maybe 5 meter's away. "Ryu's castle… my new home." She said peering upon what lat ahead of her.

From his chair in the large dark control room Ryu smirked at the site of Ash willingly giving herself to him. "I knew you would come back to me my love." He said softly getting up and walking out of the room with Shinku right behind him.

He was sure the next few days would be very interesting seeing as she would not struggle to anything he did or said to her… and he looked forward to every moment of it.

A/N: YES you read right Ash is giving herself willingly to Ryu.

YES Hiei wasn't being taken over when he said those things to her

And YES Ash will be fighting against the gang!

Everyone please send a long review since I made a long chapter for everyone and I have everything written out in my mind so updates will be quicker! Any comments are wanted!

Although the only thing that could get me is writing Ryu's sayings you all know he is very slick with what he says so that might pose as a problem with me… oh well!

Forbiddensoul562 waiting for those reviews!


	8. Thoughts of leaving

Hey everyone sorry it's been taking so long for me to update and all but whatever at least I didn't leave you guys hanging for months on end right? Anyway a fare warning… this chapter may be a bit jumpy because you all know I don't like to repeat myself and the ORIGINAL chapter for this is on another computer.

Oh well.

Chapter… something: Thoughts of leaving

Why is it that I can't even remember what chapter number I'm on?

After being led to her room Ash was then led back down the stairs and into what seemed to be a training room. Ryu stood in the middle of the ring a pleased look on his face.

"Glad you made it." He said the smirk on his face growing as Ash and Shinku stopped outside the ring boundaries. "Training?" Ash questioned.

"Exactly." Ryu started to explain. "Your friends are sure to come after you and we wouldn't want them to succeed in taking you again would we?" He explained as Ash looked down slightly.

"Ash." This brought her attention back up to Ryu. "I know you are friends with them and this is hard for you but you left them there should be no reason for you to not fight against them." He explained, she realized he had a point.

"Okay." She said stepping out into the ring. "Okay well then first I need you to attack with all the power you have." He explained but she faltered in compiling to his wishes.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about and asking of you." It took Ash another moment but finally she set herself in a stance gathering all the power she could muster in her.

"Excellent." Ryu muttered seeing that he was about to be put threw the attack he had killed Hiei with and had brought out of her before. Only now he wouldn't feel the pain of it.

--

Meanwhile the gang sat in Koenma's office waiting for the spirit world ruler to show up. The door opened in front of them and Koenma appeared suddenly going and sitting at his desk.

Noticing the two stacks of paper on either side of the desk he quickly pushed them off carelessly making him look somewhat more organized. "Now." He started folding his hands on the desk, "what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Ash is gone." Yusuke stated as Koenma's eyes widened from the information, "what why did you let her go?" He questioned looking at each of the team.

"We didn't willingly let her go!" Kuwabara stated.

"She must have left sometime in the night after we were all either gone or asleep." Kurama said from his seat releasing what he had concluded before.

"Baka she left in the morning." Hiei said leaning against the wall as all eyes turned to him. "You know this for a fact Hiei?" Koenma asked.

"Hai." Hiei answered surly.

"Well why didn't you say anything sooner?" Kuwabara asked anger in his voice.

"Or better yet go after her?" Yusuke put in the same emotion in his voice. Kurama looked at his fire demon friend as Hiei simply looked away.

"Guys harassing Hiei isn't going to help us at all." Kurama stated trying to get Yusuke and Kuwabara off of Hiei's case. "But shorty is holding information from us."

"Oh well it's not going to do any good by doing that." Kurama stated as both boys huffed and turned back towards Koenma's desk.

'I'm not going to ask you if you're okay but is there any chance you're going to act normal with Ash's absence?' Kurama questioned Hiei telepathically.

'Hn don't count on it.'

'What are you thinking about all of this anyways?'

'That's none of you're concern.' Hiei replied back to him almost instantly.

'Gomen Hiei I didn't mean to pry.' Kurama said then breaking the link between them.

Hiei's P.O.V

I felt the fox cut the link between our minds and at that moment I felt a pang of guilt run threw me though I would never show it. I could see that Kurama was just trying to understand and help me with this but I couldn't accept it.

The fact was that all of this started because I was stupid and told Ash negative things instead of thinking things threw first.

I couldn't and didn't want to think of what could happen in these situations where Ash's mind was sure to be very susceptible to things people said.

Normal P.O.V

"Can you track Ash's ki and tell us where she is?" Kurama questioned. "Yes actually I can do that." Koenma said, as a screen appeared in front of them with a map of the world with a small yellow dot barely visible to the see.

Suddenly the screen started to zoom itself in to just Japan showing the dot growing in size slightly. But as the screen tried to zoom in again it blurred and changed to black the words 'Insufficient data' coming up in red.

"Insufficient data?" Koenma yelled at the screen pounding his desk with one of his small hands. "What does that mean?" Kuwabara questioned in almost a whisper.

"It means you're brain is the size of a pea." Yusuke mumbled, "It means it can't call up the information." Kurama filled in. "Well I can't track her something is blocking it." Hiei's eyes snapped open although everyone failed to notice the look of his mind at work.

"But I'll try and get it to work until then there is nothing we can do." Koenma said a bit of sadness in his voice. "I'll contact you if I find anything." The gang took that as their cue to leave and started for the door and the portal that would transport them home.

--

With Ash night had fallen and now she sat in her small room, it was a little better then the prison cell Kianna and her had shared before. She was free from any chains in this one and a small bed with a blanket just big enough for her sat on it.

(Yep my describing skills suck.)

She sat on the cold stone floor in the dark room staring out into the clear night's sky the full moon her only source of light.

Ash's P.O.V

I thought to myself of why I decided to come here anyways, Hiei had said that I brought everyone down and that I lived my life a lie and the more I think about it the more I see that it's true.

And as much as I don't want to believe it the more it shows the lie I have made.

I guess I make my life this way because it makes the people around me happy… but does it truly make me happy? Did coming here… to my enemy truly solve my problems?

Wait… let's take this back a few steps for a moment… why did I choose to come to Ryu above anything else? Sure I have no family besides a mother that I don't even know if she's alive or not but other then that nothing.

I would be able to find a place to live easy but… was leaving this place so easy? I had moved so many times in my life because of my father's abuse but this was the one place that I felt at home.

It was the place I had met Hiei and the others and the place Hiei had told me he loved me I couldn't make new memories like that anywhere else… maybe that was why I stayed in this city.

But that still doesn't answer why Ryu? That question I probably couldn't answer but my best guess… I think for that time I didn't think I could live anymore knowing the only person that had ever showed me true love had rejected me.

But I couldn't bring myself to take the option of death and this was the only place I had ever felt really close to death. But surprisingly Ryu had changed since before now he was more understanding.

But still I can tell he can still severely damage someone's mind… Shinku for example she shouldn't have to be put threw anything like this at such a young age and yet she was, power forced upon her having nothing else.

I want to help her now, try and give her a regular life as much as possible. But how would I do that?

I couldn't think anymore emptiness filled my heart to much I knew what I wanted but I couldn't get it… maybe never again. Slowly I pulled myself up into the bed closing my eyes willing my body to sleep, but it wouldn't come.

--

At the temple Hiei sat in his tree using his Jagan eye to try and search for Ash but much like the computer every time he tried it always came up blank.

Sighing to himself he put his bandana over his Jagan feeling Kurama coming towards his tree. "Hiei how long are you going to search for Ash?" Came the kitsune's voice staring up into the bare branches. (Yep it's still winter even slightly!)

"As long as it takes." He answered looking down at the red head, "we'll find her Hiei but I think you already know where she is do you?" It surprised Hiei sometimes how he knew what Hiei was thinking even when he didn't say anything.

"I think so." He said almost inaudibly. "Well would you mind sharing?"

"Ryu has her."

A/N: Not much of an ending but I had to end it somewhere and I couldn't think of anything else to put so that's that! Anyways I greatly appreciate ideas and suggestion so feel free to send some! Anyways please review either way and I'll update as soon as possible!


	9. School days

Hello everyone! Okay well from this chapter it will be as long as I can make it and will… okay to be honest I have NO idea what it's going to be so let's just get on with it shall we?

Okay here are the people who got the poem right in Deceased Love:

KaraKurama  
HieiFan666

Wow two people… okay well oh well at least I got people to read and like it that's a good thing!

Chapter 9: School days

The next morning Ash awoke to nothing in particular and found that it had to be at least dawn by how low the sun was.

She got dressed in what clothes she had decided to bring which consisted of long very loose black jeans and a tight black shirt with the words 'you're just jealous because the voices only talk to me!' On it and her tennis shoes.

The large stone hallway was quiet the only sound was that of her shoes hitting the stone as she tried to find her way around the place. 'Hm… I'm hungry.' Ash thought sniffing the air to see if she could find any source of food.

Then she stopped suddenly thoughts and ideas filling her mind at a rapid pace as the base of a plan took form. 'It's Tuesday meaning I have school soon I can always go get something from people there!' She thought now looking for the way she had come before to get to the entranceway.

'I'm sure I'll be allowed to leave for educational purposes.' She thought realizing she didn't have her backpack or anything with her. She simply shrugged that out of her mind. When she reached the large entryway.

With no thought to it she opened the large door and walked out into the cool morning breeze. 'It's going to be a windy day.' She thought closing the door behind her and starting off towards her school and hopefully something to eat.

--

The school wasn't filled with many students yet seeing as it was still early in the morning but still as she reached the school grounds reality set in on the fire demon that Kurama went to her same school.

If he went to school today… which he most likely would… she would have to look out for him. If he found her there would be no doubt he would try and persuade her to come back for whatever reason.

And right now she didn't want to think about them… or the time she spent with them… or Hiei.

--

"Ash!" A girl called from beside her drawing her out of her thoughts. Looking over a girl with short brunette hair and joyful deep green eyes called to her. "Hey Ame." Ash said as Ame stopped in front of where she sat.

"Hey Ash what's up?"

"Nothing really." Ame gave her a serious look, "you don't expect me to believe that do you?" Ame had been Ash's school friend for a while now but she knew nothing of her being a demon. But like most if not all the school she knew about Hiei.

"Nani?" The girl sighed sitting on the low ledge next to Ash.

"You missed school, that's not like you at all." She started to explain. "Is it Hiei?" She questioned going into the subject rather blindly.

"No… yes." As much as she didn't want to think about it she needed to confide what she thought. But preferably not to Ame, more to someone who would know what to tell her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Ash thought about it then decided not tp tell her much if anything to avoid confusion. "No."

"Well you need to tell someone!"

"I will… hey do you have any food?" Ash asked changing the subject to the paining need in her stomach. "What is your love not feeding you now?" Ame questioned slight anger in her voice as she pulled a zip lock sandwich from her backpack and gave it to Ash.

Ash's face went into slight confusion, "nani?"

"Oh come on everyone knows you two live together." She said surly. "Oh, no it's not that."

"It's nothing really." Ash looked out across the school entry way were students and their friends just sat talking. Ash's ears could easily pick up their conversation with her sensitive ears but she blocked it out as much as possible.

"I find that hard to believe but it's your privacy." Ame said getting up and walking away.

-

The day moved on very slowly for Ash as she desperately tried to keep alert and look out for Kurama. She had seen him a few times and had successfully been able to avoid him.

As she walked down the hall towards her next class a and suddenly rested on her shoulder making her jump and turn. The owner of the hand was no other then Ryu himself.

"Ryu," she said, "you left without my consult, why?" He questioned although there was no anger in his voice. "I needed to go to school." She said looking at him trying to keep a blank look on her face.

"Well you shouldn't have, it's not safe… especially when your friend goes to this school also." He said but the sense of him keeping a watch for any suspicious eyes was evident.

"He's not my friend… and I felt like making that decision for myself." She stated but not really able to comprehend that she had just said those words.

Kurama had been the first person to introduce her to everyone and get her involved in all of this… and she had just claimed that he wasn't her friend… it wasn't right.

He smirked, "good, we need to go I have something to share with you." He said walking towards the exit of the hallway as the hall's began to have fewer and fewer people in it.

"Why?" She asked but followed him anyways. "You'll find out later." He stated.

A/N: I'm really sorry I have to end it there but I am having some family problems right now that I don't want to go into but I can't get anything out of my head. So if I don't update for a while then it's because of that.

I'm sorry about it.


	10. Sinu

Hello everyone well as you see I am back finally from that little mishap and am ready to give you all a long chapter! … Even though I'm going to be making it all out of writers block THAT'S OKAY I'm sure it'll come out fine!

Chapter 9: Sinu

Ryu led Ash out of the school then used a portal to transport them back to the castle. He led her inside where Shinku met them at the door.

"Does she follow you everywhere?" Ash questioned observing as the little white haired girl followed slightly behind them.

"Basically I almost always have someone of high power with me at all times but she follows anyways being the second in command." He explained as he led her threw a pair of engraved double doors.

The inside lay paintings of different demons on the walls Ash observed all the paintings quickly as they continued to walk; Ryu paid them no mind but led to another room straight across the hall.

"This room is a special one." He started opening the doors and allowing Ash to walk into the black room. A small click sound came and soon all the lights in this new room were lit up.

The room was painted in a dark red color, it wasn't big nor small either with not much really in it. The one thing that caught her eye was the big picture hanging just in front of her.

It was a woman's picture with deep gray eyes and flowing black hair that held streaks of natural blue in it to. The smile on her face seemed to show a mischievous side to her and yet a happy side also.

Ash stood staring at the painting as if in a trance. She didn't notice when Ryu came to stand beside her. "Her name is Sinu she was a powerful water demon." He started to explain.

"She taught me everything I know." Ash was brought out of her somewhat trance by this. "She did?" He smirked, "you seem less surprised by this then I had figured but then again she had said this type of thing might happen."

"I don't understand." She said in a voice close to a whisper. "I'm not surprised, you weren't to know of any of this until life played itself out. Unfortunately life played out the wrong cards then we expected."

"What are you talking about?" She asked letting her confused side show.

He smirked over at her and then looked back at the picture, "Sinu is your mother Ash." She gasped heavily at this the stun replacing confusion in her features as she just stared transfixed upon Ryu.

"Yes your mother taught me everything I know, although you may never have known this because she died after your birth. She trained me when she was pregnant of you but very early in the months."

Ash waited for more explanation.

"Sinu was everything any demon could want in a mate smart, kind yet deadly in battle, and beautiful to. Yet she choose a human to bear her child, she was always four steps ahead of everything."

He took in a breath suddenly then continued, "I suspect she knew of the power that would be withheld in her child so she tried mating with a human to get human blood into you but it failed."

"She knew of the power I would posses?"

"Hai, and she trained me so that when you got older and realized your powers someone would be able to help with controlling it and teaching you to control it."

"But unfortunately instead of you living a life with your father and believing you where human and nothing more Kurama and the others came a long and brought you into it anyways, getting themselves into something they could not handle."

Everything seemed to be sewing itself together all those holes in the puzzle Ash was desperately trying to find the pieces for where finally laying itself out.

"So… that first time you captured me… you wanted my power, to help me?"

"Exactly."

She felt like falling to the ground, just falling and sitting there letting the realization of all of this fill her and try and work itself out… but she doubted that would happen any time soon.

"Before your mother died she instructed me to protect you with what I knew and to make sure everything worked out fine, if it had your life might have come out a bit easier."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked now wanting to get anything she could out of Ryu.

"Well if you hadn't have gotten involved Yusuke and the others then there would have been no protest for you to come with me for me to help you." He said putting a emphasize on 'help you.'

"Instead with you getting involved with them you got attached resulting in it becoming harder for me to try and take you to help you, so it posed me as the bad guy."

"… So…"

"So they were never supposed to come into the picture, they're meaning in this is nothing only a disturbance, they do not have the power to help you from your unstableness."

By this time the weight on Ash's heart had seemed to grow almost twice in size. "Oh one more thing, when you were born your mother named you Tuuli."

"Tuuli." She repeated now feeling as if she didn't even know herself.

"Yes it is Finnish for wind."

"Finnish?"

"Yes Sinu always liked the language for some reason and I guess she just found it more fitting for you. Your human father named you Ash though bringing you down from your higher status."

A evil smirk passed across his face, "but I took care of him didn't I?" Ash simply nodded. "Well both names are true for you, you can pick either one and anyone here will refer to u as such."

Ash thought a moment. "Tuuli. If it's what name my mother wanted me to be called then I shall have it as such." The sudden feeling of reassurance filled her and a smile crossed her face.

"Good well then shall we go?" He asked pointing at the door. "Hai… do u have any other pictur-."

"I'll have one sent up to your room." He said leading the way out of the room knowing she would want a good picture of her mother.

A few hours later with Hiei, he sat in a tree thinking everything over when Kurama's voice knocked him back to reality. "Hiei Ash went to school today you know?" His crimson eyes shot open.

"Did you get her?"

"No."

"Why?" He asked flitting down to the ground and glaring at Kurama. "Because Ryu was there and I couldn't make a scene in front of humans." Hiei still glared at him as Kurama explained.

"I don't care! We need to go get her now!" His temper was running thin and s the hours passed on Hiei was getting even more upset.

Kurama sighed, "fine… we will go tomorrow morning agreed?"

"No now."

"Hiei be reasonable at least I know you want to go but we need to think this threw and make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara know what is going on." Hiei was silent a moment looking over the fox.

"Fine tomorrow morning when I say we will go." He said returning to glaring at Kurama. "Fine." He said starting to walk up to the house.

Hiei watched him walk off then flitted away himself to a treetop in the forest near the clearing where Ryu's castle still stood.

'I know you're there Ash.' He thought just staring at the blackened castle walls, 'I can sense your presence calling out… but as the days go on it is becoming thinner and thinner.'

'Could it be that you don't want to be taken back now?' He thought sighing quietly and flitting off again, the sight of the castle held a lot of unwanted memories that he did not want to think about.

A/N: Well that was longer then some of my other chapters have been ne? Well anyways IMPORTANT NOTE: two things… do u want me to call Ash Tuuli or keep it as Ash? And second…

Anyone remember that poetry thing I did in the beginning of the story? Well it's not over I never called it to a close so… yeah!


	11. very important

Okay everyone I am sorry about having to put ANOTHER A/N up onto my story but I feel I have to for… reason's I'll explain….

Okay well my Dad is finally home after a year (WOOHOO) and so that means I can't get online as much to update/write and…. Well yeah that was about it.

Now I have plots, ideas, and other stuff planned for EVERY story so have no fear!

And whenever I DO update a story you will get two chapters instead of just one! So I think that's a good trade off, I get more time you get more chapters!

So I will update again in… I don't know when but hopefully it will be soon!


	12. In search of power

Hey everyone! Guess what? I figured out an ending to this story! And you're all going to hate me for it! But if anyone wants anything more of it then you'll have to tell me… I'll explain this more as it gets closer to the end.

Disclaimer: I own YYH! Angry lawyers attack me NO I DON'T I OWN NOTHING! … Well I do own my friend Tiff, and most of my friends… but other then that I don't own anything

Chapter 20: In search for power…

The hour was nearly seven in the morning; the sun was steadily rising over the trees and the nearby city. Hiei slept quite lightly in his tree when the morning sun lit the forest floor and his perch on a high branch.

His eyes opened slowly surveying the area, when all was assured safe he flitted to the main house up at the temple. He remembered Yusuke and Kuwabara had come over and apparently stayed the night there.

"Fox." He said after making his way to Kurama's room. "Nani?" He asked in a very drowsy tone not moving from his place.

"It's morning."

"Okay." He then turned away from the fire demon.

"Kurama you said we could leave in the morning, let's go!" He ordered his tone becoming deadly. "Fine go get Yusuke and Kuwabara up." Hiei huffed a bit but walked out of the room and down the hall to where Yusuke and Kuwabara slept.

"Get up baka's!" He called, nothing happened. Patience was running thin with him this morning and he wasn't about to repeat himself; especially not to them.

Flaring his energy he touched each mattress and instantly a flame shot forth beginning to burn the beds; it was Yusuke who woke up first.

"What the… oh my god Hiei!" He screamed as he jumped up when he saw the flame and Hiei. "Shut up Yusuke!" Kuwabara said turning over.

"You idiot!" Yusuke shouted kicking the oaf out of his bed then glaring over at Hiei. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you to get up." He said heading for the door 'just be glad I didn't burn your bodies.' "We're leaving." He exited out of the room and down the hall where Kurama stood near the front door.

"I sense her… even now. The sense of hatred is filling her." Hiei stated suddenly looking blankly at the door. "Can you sense anything for Kianna?"

Hiei was quiet for a moment, "pain fills her a lot more then her longing does." Now it was Kurama's turn to be silent.

"Hiei go ahead of us and go to the castle, from there I can't say what you do. The others and myself will follow you shortly." He explained holding the door open and offering his fire demon friend a smile.

"Fine." He was gone with that said.

-

Ash sat on the side of the training stage. A gasp and a appalled look crossed her face as she witnessed the blood fall. Ryu stood stilled in place the energy radiating off of his body.

The body of a helpless man fell to a bloody death. This was the twenty-forth murder she had been forced to witness that night. "It's your turn again." He said turning towards her and moving out of the ring.

She swallowed hard but took her place in the ring as she had been shown. A door opened and a large man brought in a young woman probably only in her early twenties. "Go." He said.

Ash looked down at the crouching and cowering woman on the ground. She looked so helpless and so afraid as she tried to cry silently knowing she was going to die. "Go Ash, her life, it means nothing." 1

She didn't want to do it; it felt like something pulling at her… telling her not to take this innocent woman's life. But on the other side something was forcing her to do it.

She squeezed her eyes shut configured a blade of fire and silenced the woman's tears forever. She opened her eyes but turned from the sight of the dead corpse.

Ryu walked over. "You have a very innocent soul, a good trait you inherited from your mother." He smiled. "Your love might be the thing that saves you someday."

"How much more of this must I go threw?" She asked her now mismatched gray eyes locking onto his violet ones. "No more." His gaze ventured to a nearby wall. "They're here."

She sensed around the area for any ki signatures and sure enough picked up on Hiei's familiar sense of power. "Hiei."

"Hai."

"What are we going to do?" She asked. He thought about it, there were so many options with so many outcomes… it would be difficult to put them all in perfect sequence. "Nothing."

"What?" His eyes transfixed back on her. "You heard me, nothing. You are Hiei's weakness. Do you not see it?" She was his weakness… "Oh!" She said finally understanding what he meant.

Hiei loved her, at least he used to, even is she fought him she could hurt or even kill him without a large care now, but he wouldn't allow himself to hurt her. "Shinku will stay with you at all times." He explained to her starting to walk out the door.

"What about you?"

"Ash, I cannot decide your future, or tell you what will happen as your mother did." She listened intently to him. "Only you can decide what you will do now."

"What do you mean?" He sighed and turned towards her.

"The reason you felt resistance to killing all those times in because you're mother still lives strong in you even if you cannot feel it."

"The reason you wanted to kill them is because your demon side is fighting for control over you, that's one reason why you're unstable so much."

"If you want to kill him, I won't stop you. And if you want to go with him the same goes." He walked the rest of the way to the door then turned to her again.

"You are so much like your mother and like her I'll stand by you with whatever you choose." He left, Shinku sat quietly only a few feet from Ash. 'What am I going to do?' She thought the locking her eyes on the sitting ice demon.

"What do you think Shinku, what do you think I should do?" The girl was silent. "Hiei is… or used to be your love, we don't know anymore. He hurt you in your time of need is that truly forgivable?"

"Master Ryu wishes to save you from what your unstable power will bring onto you; death."

"You make a good point… well let's go." Shinku stood and followed her out of the room. "Shinku how old are you really?"

"In whose years?"

"Human."

"Around 6 I suppose." She stated staring completely in front of her. 'She's six years old but as mature as someone in their twenties or thirties.' She thought, 'I can only imagine what she went threw that has replaced everything she has… or had.'

A/N: Ending it here because I need to stop to make more chapters to make the story longer (I have a thing about long stories I guess.)

1: I know I said that Ash wanted her name to be called Tuuli and everything but I think it would be confusing for readers to hear Ryu call her Tuuli but I call her Ash in normal P.O.V. So I'm keeping it Ash.


	13. Life or death

Guess what… here's the next chapter TA DA! …. Okay uh… ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 21: Life or death

'Hiei come back here.' Came a telepathic message from Kurama. 'What fox?' Hiei asked but started to where they're ki signatures were. They were standing in front of the place where Hiei had felt a sudden change in his surroundings .

"What?" He asked again coming to a stop and looking at the three individuals. "Hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara can't get past this barrier." Kurama explained, "can you do something to get it down?"

"No, not without specific materials and time is something we don't have." The kitsune explained as he looked around at his friends.

"How about you two just go then?" Yusuke piped in., "no w-."

"Kurama this wasn't our battle to start with and you two will more then likely do better on you own anyway." A smile passed his face, "we'll stay here though, just incase."

Hiei and Kurama nodded simultaneously as they understood Yusuke's reasoning. "So go kick some demon ass!" Kurama shook his head but the two were odd in the direction of Ryu's castle.

"What plan of action do you suppose we take?" Hiei asked as his eyes flashed over to Kurama's green ones. "Search them out, then go in and get them."

Hiei scowled, "is that all you got?"

"Depends, how badly do you want to get Ash back?" He smirked at the glare he received. "That's what I thought." The black castle was coming into view now. They stopped just at the clearing of the trees.

"Where do you sense Kianna and Ash?" Hiei closed his eyes a moment. "Kianna is in the basement somewhere, Ash is on the second floor hallway." Kurama nodded.

"And Ryu?"

"I can't sense him at all."

"Fine do y-." He stopped when he noticed Hiei was already gone. 'I guess we're splitting up then.' He thought taking off at a run in the direction he could loosely feel Kianna's presence in.

Ash's P.O.V

Hiei's presence has returned along with Kurama's, he's going to look for Kianna I can feel it. So that leaves me to deal with the fire demon. I know not to take him lightly or anything in this situation for that matter but I have come to my decision and I feel I cannot turn against it.

Whether either of them try's to protest I have made my decision and it will be wise for them to support it. He's inside now searching, I don't care everything will play out, and hopefully flow the way I need it to.

Either way it will end in the same way in the long run; death.

Normal P.O.V

Hiei ran down a long hall, he turned a sharp corner and stopped suddenly. Ash stood at the other end of the hall. "Ash." She didn't respond, she stood silently and blankly just watching him like she knew this would happen and what was to happen.

Finally she smirked, "it's been awhile Hiei. Honestly I expected you to come days ago."

"I was set back." He said hearing the iciness in her voice. She didn't say anything, didn't do anything her gray eyes seemed to be holding up a wall, blocking things from getting in and out of her.

"Ash you need to come back with us."

"As opposed to staying here and living?" His look fell to slight confusion. "You know my unstableness will soon come to kill me unless treated right, something I can get here." She explained.

"You're telling me to come with you, to my death." She smirked when he came back with nothing. "I've made my decision… I made it a long time ago and until now it just supported it even more even though it has been hard to keep the same."

"And that would be?" He asked even though he was sure she had chosen to stay here. "I'm not going to give up that easy, I want to test my strength as well as yours."

His look stayed in confusion it seemed that every sentence she said was spoken in riddles all with second meanings and know way to fine the true meaning.

Suddenly a sword with a blade of fire appeared in Ash's hands. (Like Kuwabara's sword but the blade is fire.)

Hiei's P.O.V

She charged suddenly with speed I had never known to be possible of her towards me, her blade ready for a strike. I instantly unsheathed my own blade to simple block her, I couldn't hurt her; never.

But I couldn't say the same for her, every strike she made came closer and closer to really cutting me down, it was getting hard to block her and still try and think of a way to stop her without hurting her in any way.

Normal P.O.V

After going at each other for a few minutes, Ash was finally able to pin Hiei to the ground with her blade mere centimeters from his neck. His crimson eyes orbs met her blank gray ones.

"This is it." She said, "your life is in my hands now, life or death." She stopped after that and for the first time Hiei could see her hands shaking as they clenched the hilt tighter.

'She's going to kill me.' He admitted to himself silently in taking what was to be his last breath.

A/N: ha ha! Don't you just hate it when I make these evil cliffhangers? Well sadly that was two chapters so you'll have to wait till I write two more chapters! BUT the way my mind is working now that might be really soon!

Sis: why do you give us these bad cliffhangers?  
FS562: because then people give me reviews demanding more  
Sis: and that's good?  
FS562: OF COARSE! I love all my reviewers and all my reviews!  
Hiei: But you're going to kill me again!  
FS562: ties Hiei down to a chair shhh don't give it away!  
Kurama: I guess I'll have to say it… please review and the next update will be soon.


	14. Nervous

Hey everyone here's the next chapter. I was actually surprised by the reviews people gave me… but enough of that! Anyway one person asked me what would cause my dad to be away for long. The answer is that he was in Iraq and he just got back so… yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, I don't own Edgar Allan Poe or ANY of his writing and uh… I don't own anything except the plot and I barely own that to!

Anyways NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 14: Nervous.

'True! -nervous- very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses –not destroyed- not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in the hell. How, then, am I mad?'  
-Edgar Allan Poe

(I found that quote today and I instantly thought of this story so I HAD to put it in!)

The tension in the silent air was deadly between the two fire demons. Ash's eyes stayed locked on Hiei's crimson ones as if playing the game of who would look away first.

Ash's arm suddenly flung the blade away from her giving a clank as it hit the ground. Her body fell to her knees and her arms blindly found their way around Hiei's body. 

Hiei's P.O.V

I could feel her hands gripping my back as it for dear life. "Hiei." Her voice was weak, "take me home." She pleaded of me. I moved my arms around her in acceptance. 

"Ash." I understood that this was her decision, but it was the wrong one. "No." I said leaning my head down into her soft black hair.

"Don't do this." I said allowing some of the concern that rampaged inside me to show in my voice.

Normal P.O.V

"Hiei please don't d-."

"No." Hiei's voice was firm with her. "No I won't allow it." He pulled her back and forced her to meet his gaze. "This thing will soon kill you like you said and there's no difference if you come back." He explained.

"You need to stay here, I won't allow you to die when I could have done something about it."

She clung harder to him, "no, if I can't be with you I'll die in time. I'd rather be with you and die that way." Tears threatened to fall from her face. It pained Hiei to have to tear her away from him like this… but it was for her better and he was not about to let her die, not any time soon at least.

"Ash y-."

"Hiei no this is my choice and I won't let you sway me from it." Determination filled her body as she sat there. He looked upon her face blankly, it seemed as though this would be a very important decision in his life, and he wasn't about to make a wrong decision.

"Fine." Suddenly the sense of another being approaching consumed him and his eyes snapped over to where it was coming from.

Ryu appeared in the middle of the hallway, steadily walking towards them. Ash pulled away from Hiei and stood up, as he drew closer the sight of Shinku became clear also.

"Well." He said seeing both pair's of eyes on him. He walked ever closer to Ash and set a hand gently cheek. Hiei would have gotten up and attacked the psychic but he found he was being restrained by Ryu's power.

"Yes I am restraining you Jaganshi." Hiei glared at him. "Ash I knew from the start that you would never choose to stay here from the beginning, I can see it in you." He said looking straight into Ash's gray eyes.

"Like I said before I respect what you choose and I even have something to ask of you." He said a smirk appearing on his pale face.

She looked at him oddly the feeling of curiosity filling her, "okay."

Ryu looked from Ash to Shinku then back at Ash, "I want you to take Shinku."

Her eyes widened "What?" She almost stuttered out. "Yes, I can not offer her much here, despite her power ability she is very young and deserves to have a good home, I would like you to take her and keep her as your own." He explained resting a hand upon Shinku's white head.

Her cream eyes looked directly at Ash like she was trying to mentally process everything Ryu had just instructed of Ash.

"Alright, we'll take her, can you release the hold on Hiei now please?" She asked a pleading look crossing her face. Suddenly Hiei was on his feet in a second standing next to Ash looking deadly at the psychic.

"You spoil all my fun Ash." Ryu commented a smirk on his face.

She smiled. "I know… what are you planning to do after we leave?" She asked. He was silent the thought passing in his mind as he thought quickly about it. "I'm not sure really, the Spirit realm is after me I presume which ups my fun, so I might travel around a bit." He explained.

"Well then… good luck with that." She said suddenly feeling as though she had never had any anger ever passed towards Ryu and it was just like saying 'goodbye' to a good friend.

They turned slightly but Ryu's voice stopped her. "Ash." She met his eyes. "Remember your love might be the thing that saves you someday." He smirked and turned, as Shinku turned to he stopped.

"Shinku you need to go with them." He explained, she looked lost like she was being separated from her only family. "Ash is going to be your mother now."

"Yes Shinku come with us." Ash said as the young girl's eyes turned to see Ash standing beside her a reassuring smile on her face. Shinku turned towards her and allowed herself to be followed down the hall.

She looked back and spotted Ryu standing in the middle of the hall a smile on his face as his hands went into his pockets and he slowly faded into the blackness of the shadow. (Oh I feel like I'm going to cry from that!)

-

Once out into the fresh air Ash instantly in took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ash." She looked over at Hiei. "You didn't seem that happy to be leaving Ryu, why?"

She smiled, "some things came about there that I don't think I will be able to explain to you. At least not right now, although… it seems we mistook him for a bad guy when in reality he wasn't." She explained leaving him with a confused look.

Not long later Kurama came up to them carrying a passed out Kianna in his arms. "What happened to her?" Ash asked observing the water demon. "I'm not sure b-."

"A… pain device was implanted onto her." Shinku said quietly. "Well I think it will be best if we get back to the temple, and then we can deal with everything there." Kurama suggested, Ash nodded and they started for the temple.

Ash stopped and took one last final look at the black castle that seemed to stand so forsaken by itself, she sighed and turned following the others.

A/N: Yeah I'm going to cry now because I had to put a end on Ryu! I mean all good things must come to a end but still! Oh well next chapter… there.


	15. The First Act

Okay, ideas are getting hard I guess cause I'm getting kind of close to the end. (That is if no one wants more of it.) So… there might end up being shorter chapters and less stuff in it for that reason, at least for the next two maybe I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH I only own my OC's and any characters that I make… oh and I don't own HIM either for future chapters in different stories.

Chapter I-forgot: The first act

"So who's the little girl again?" Yusuke asked when they returned to the temple. "Her name is Shinku and Hiei and I are not her parents." Ash explained from her seat on the couch with the silent Shinku next to her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter leaving Ash in utter confusion. "Nani?

"Hiei as a father?" Yusuke asked threw his fits of laughter. "I can't see it!" Ash glarred at the two baka's hard.

"What's so hard to see about that?" She questioned when they calmed down a bit, although her voice was getting louder with anger towards them.

"Hiei just… doesn't seem the type that's all." Yusuke explained. "Well you'll just have to get over it." She stood up and Shinku followed suit. She walked over to the door and stopped when the ice demons followed her.

"Shinku you have free will you know," she said looking into the girl's cream eyes. "You can go or do what you want." Her voice was soft as only a mother's could be, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched from the side in silence.

"Free will?" She asked in a almost silent and weak tone looking confused back at Ash's gray eyes. "Yes, like I said you can do what you want to do. You don't have to follow me if you don't want to." She smiled at the little girl.

Shinku looked away for a minute then back at Ash for a second before turning and walking away; into the kitchen. Ash smiled watching her and then went out the front door as she had intended on doing.

"She really fits the bill doesn't she?" Came Kurama's voice as he appeared from the hallway and into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed dumbfounded by the actions that had taken place.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"I mean, Ash has a very gentle heart for a fire demon, I think I understand why Ryu gave her the responsibility of taking care of Shinku, she seems like a natural born mother." Kurama explained with a smile towards the door then back at them.

"Yeah I guess your right. But Hiei being a father is still pretty hilarious." Kurama rolled his eyes.

Outside with Ash the bright afternoon sun illuminated everything as a strong breeze blew the trees and everything in it's place stifling the sun from being such a hot day; it was a perfect early spring day.

Ash silently approached her fire demons mate who sat on the stairs of the temple, crimson eyes unblinking and unfocused, staring at nothing and yet so cautious of everything around him.

"Hiei." Ash came up beside him and sat down.

"I don't think it's right to send Shinku to a ningen school." He stated; she smiled.

"I know you don't, but if she's going to grow up in the Ningenkai it'll be necessary for her to do so. She just needs to liven up to everything around her and she'll be fine."

"You sound so sure." Never once did he look over at her, she looked confused and concerned at the same time; she sighed and looked out towards the horizon.

"To tell you the truth I'm not." Her tone changed suddenly to complete seriousness but not so much firm. "I'm scared, when I chose to stay with you here… I was signing my death wish and I know it." She explained.

"I'm going to die because of what I could not achieve, and it'll be sometime soon I can feel it like the sun hitting my back now." She took in a breath. "I'm not sure about anything now Hiei." His eye's snapped over to her.

They stayed blank, there was nothing he could say to comfort her, telling her everything would be okay would be a lie completely because they both knew it wasn't. And anything else would do no better, but silence… silence seemed to kill everything around them.

"Don't think about it." He finally said. "Thinking about what is to come will destroy you, mentally as well as physically."

"I guess your right, when I still lived with my Dad and my brother… I thought about what was happening all the time. Why my mom left, why my family was like this to me, and what would happen to me over time. And I guess it did destroy me."

She smiled, "and then I met you guys and everything changed."

"Hn, we didn't do anything."

"Oh come on! You're the one who killed part of my family!" Her voice was in a joking way.

"I told you I didn't do it!" She stopped at the sudden anger that filled his voice that had lashed out completely at her, bewilderment and surprise filled her features.

"Gomen." He looked away again as he had when she approached him at first. "It's okay." She said with the smile returning to her face, he didn't seem to regard her at all.

"Hn." He said softly. "Are you okay Hiei?" She finally asked admitting that something was wrong with him. "Hai."

"No your not I can see it, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Ash, just lost in thought." He said.

"Well what thought? As long as we're discussing our thoughts and feelings."

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Then if you're not going to tell me would you at least act like the Hiei I love?" He looked over at her and smirked. "And that would be how?"

"Stub-." Her look fell, "exactly how you're being now." He gave a soft chuckle and stood up. "If you could do anything before… anything, what would it be?" She looked up at him, his black cloak blowing in the strong breeze as he continued looking out as if he had never asked it at all.

"I would want to move." He looked confused. "Move away from all of this, maybe not far. But… this place holds so many memories both good and bad, I want to move somewhere with you and Shinku where we can make our own memories… like a family should."

"Then that's what we're going to do." She looked confused again, "nani?"

"We're going to move, build a house wherever you want and however you want and we'll move out there, just the three of us." She smiled at the optimism that he rarely showed clearly enough for others to see.

"That would be nice if we really could do it." Her voice fell as she spoke, he leaned down next to her crimson meeting gray. "No, we are going to do it, you're not going to die and we are going to move out somewhere." He assured her, she continued to smile.

"And how are you going to manage that?" He was silent and then he gave her a questionable look, "do you honestly think I'm going to let the love of my life die without putting up a hell of a fight first?"

"That's what I love about you Hiei, you never give up." She pulled his head closer into a soft kiss then let him go and stood up. "I'm going to go tell the other's."

He grabbed her wrist, "no. If you want to go somewhere without the disturbance of them then you'll have to keep it a secret."

"Then how are we going to keep it a secret when they do find out and want to know? Surly they'll be able to sense where tree strong demon's are easy."

"Hn, I'll figure it out." He started walking away in one direction and her in the other.

She stopped at the front door with a immense pain that filled her head. She cringed her eyes closed as she felt as if her head was about to explode right then and there. But suddenly it diminished and her eyes opened again.

She didn't think anything, to keep the thought she knew was true away from her mind as best as possible. Suddenly the pain receded from her mind until she felt back to the way she had been before.

She shrugged it off and went inside the house.

-

On a tree branch just off the premises of the temple Ryu stood gazing down at Ash who walked towards the front door. His eyes were blank and, breathing even, and body unmoving as he gazed down upon her.

'The prophecy's have been written in blood, but I am blind to what they are meaning.' He thought to himself. 'They have been wrong as far as I can see, my task has been said to be done by the fate at hand but that does not mean I cannot help in my own way.'

He witnessed her feeling the first headache of the painful process she would come to know as the act of dying. He moved his mind inconspicuously into hers and proceeded in taking the pain from her and into himself.

He did not feel it as she did, it lingered on his mind knowing it was there but he was not able to feel it as she had. 'Is this why you trained me to not feel pain Sinu?' He questioned. 'So that I could help your daughter feel free of the pain you knew would befall her?' Only another gust of wind that whipped threw his hair answered him.

He sighed watching her move into the house as if everything had happened just because it did… all naturally. How she lived in such a way confused him to the very end and it always would; it was a trait she took from her mom.

He looked around suddenly 'Sinu… I can feel your presence upon this place, within Ash. Is it that you will not allow her to die that you have taken such a weak position as this?' He continued to stare down at the temple.

"What are you doing here Ryu?" Came Hiei's deadly voice from behind the psychic.

"I am not committing a crime here, forbidden. I am watching my responsibility." He eyed the fire demon that gave him a glare; he instantly returned it. He would not be questioned or estimated by a demon that had mistaken his place.

"Ash is not your responsibility nor yours to watch over." Hiei's glare intensified, as did his tone.

"I never said she was, although yes she is. You know not what is right and what is not, you have no place to talk." He turned back to where his sights had been before. "There are things here you would never understand and I am not about to explain them to you."

"Just tell me why you're here." Hiei ordered.

"No, no I don't think I will. But I will tell you that I am of no harm to any of you, my reasons for being here are to simply… observe." He explained roughly.

"You will not set foot in the temple grounds; or I will take you to Koenma." He growled, Ryu's purple eyes looked back at Hiei.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Consider it what you will but stay away form Ash." Ryu continued to stare at Hiei's Crimson eyes. "You and I have never been on goof terms and I can see why honestly. But you stereotype people as well as demons before your facts are gathered."

"Enough has been gathered about you to judge right."

"Maybe threw your eyes."

"Hn, you have my warning." Hiei flitted away from his own tree branch post and to an area Ryu didn't bother to follow. 'I will not lessen myself even to someone such as himself.' His eyes transfixed back onto the temple.

'Sinu… I know not of what your intentions are… but I need to know, how I have no idea, but I think I have an idea of it and if you have the idea I think you do.' He thought opening up his conscious to become more open to anything strong enough to get past his mental blocks.

'I am both scarred and interested in what is to come.'

A/N: It is REALLY interesting what listening to System Of A Down will do for your writing idea's. When I started I had NO idea's and I started listening to System Of A Down I had and suddenly things just started coming to me and it was so clear to!


	16. The Differant Sides

Hello my awesome reviewers! Okay well my chapters are becoming hard to write again but I'm not going to say anything about that. It's Christmas holiday and that means it's becoming closer and closer to a REALLY important date for me! Anyway enough about that onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH of course though I do own Ash and all my other OC's and stuff! But not YYH

Chapter… something: the different sides

Ash came into the house with a happy expression on her face. "What got you happy so suddenly?" Kuwabara asked as she sat back down where she had been before.

"I can't tell you." She said in a very happy tone, instantly the two came over to where she sat, "what is it?"

"Yeah you can tell us we keep good secrets!" Kuwabara put a stupid smile on his face, "nope sorry Hiei doesn't want me to tell anyone." They were silent for a moment both giving her black looks.

"You know that's going to make us want to know more right?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, and you know I'm going to make you suffer still right?" She asked. Their look fell slightly, as Kurama walked into the room.

"Ash?" He looked confused. "Your energy feels different, are you okay?" She looked at the red head in question and then down at her hands, "I sort of feel different why?"

Her came over to her and took out a small seed. "I want you to swallow this, just like a pill okay?" He held out the small brown seed for her to take. "Okay!" She took it as directed while the two guys on either side of her continued to look blankly at her.

"Jeez, if Ryu really wanted to kill you all he had to do was give you a pill to do it and you wouldn't even ask what it was!" Yusuke said as she glared at him.

"That's because I trust Kurama unlike the both of you."

"Hey what did I do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shut up." She said simply then looked at Kurama, "so what does that thing do anyways?"

"It's going to search your body for why you feel so different all of a sudden that's all." He explained. "See!" She looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "it's not going to kill me!"

Kurama shook his head then looked over his shoulder to where Shinku silently came walking from the hall and stopped at the front door looking over at Ash, "I'm going outside."

"Okay, don't go to far from the temple though." Shinku simply nodded and then left as quietly as she had come.

"She's kind of odd if you ask me." Ash hit Yusuke in the back of the head hard. "Shut up!"

"Well she is, you would think she would at least give some effort to act normal by now." He said looking at her blankly with his chocolate eyes. "Well… I'm sure she has her reasons for being s such."

"I agree." Kurama said taking a seat in a nearby chair. "It is hard for a demon to adjust to such different surroundings so quickly, just look at Hiei for example. He's been here for a few years now and before he completely hated the Ningenkai, but now he has found reason to stay and hates it… slightly less." He explained, Ash gave a small smile.

"True," she said.

-

Shinku looked around the temple surroundings silently sending out waves of energy that could not be picked by certain demons.

Her cream eyes shifted from one area to another until they finally came to rest in a nearby patch of trees. "Master Ryu." She said quietly walking over to where she felt his energy.

She stopped, her eyes still locked on the trees, nothing could be seen or barely picked up but she knew he was in there, for whatever reason it was. "Master?"

Ryu, dressed in his complete black appeared before her, "Shinku."

"What are you doing here? Is being here not a risk for you?" She asked slightly cocking her head to the side. "Yes it is, but I have to be here."

"For what purpose master?" He sighed, "because Sinu is here, I can feel it, protecting over her only daughter from the pain that this… thing is inflicting upon her."

"What does that have to do with you being here? Being here puts you in risk, and if you are right about what you have told me of Sinu then she would have everything here under control."

He gazed down at the corrupted ice demon with his violet eyes, "Shinku have you ever heard the ningen saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"No sir."

"Well it's a popular saying, basically I am here because my curiosity of what is happening has ordered me to be here; do you understand."

"No."

"Well that is not entirely of your need to acknowledge, all I need you to do not is to not speak of my being here."

"What about to Hiei."

"No not even to him, even if they ask you I need you to say you know nothing of my being here."

"To lie."

"I'm sorry to say but yes I need you to lie, it would simply be best." The psychic said threw concerned eyes. "Why are you concerned?" She asked.

"What told you I was?"

"You're eyes, and the sense you're so obviously giving off." He looked slightly confused at her for a moment, "I'm concerned of what will happen in the future; yes I am able to take the pain from Ash as I have been doing." He explained.

"But I cannot take everything, slowly it will show on her, her lack of energy, the frailness her bones will have all of it. Then she will slowly die I've seen it happen before it's not pretty it's very sad."

"Why take her pain?"

"Because I promised Sinu when she was still alive that I would protect her daughter Tuuli… Ash no matter what, and by taking her pain I am protecting her from the fear of the unknown."

Shinku starred blankly at her once master taking in all the information. "Why do you not just show yourself and let them trust you to help, they're nice people as you have told me before."

"Because I am not trusted by them." He thought of the forbidden and the talk they had had not to long ago. "Oh." She said simply. "So I can trust you with this information, and know that you will not speak a word of it?" He asked.

"Hai master Ryu." She said almost silently.

"Good." In an instant he was gone from the sight, she simply looked at the place he had been standing in before as if he had not been there nor ever was.

"Shinku." She turned to see Hiei standing behind her looking slightly confused at her with his crimson orbs. "What did you talk to Ryu about?"

She silently looked at him remembering her word to her previous master, "nothing."

"I saw you talking to him now what was it about?" His voice was firm with her. "You should be worried more about what is happening with your mate." Confusion struck him for only a moment.

"Don't change the subject, what did he say?"

"Nothing important." He watched her unfaltering figure again, it was harder to break her then he had at first suspected. "You should be more worried about Ash anyways."

"Why?"

"Are you truly her mate if you know not of what is happening to her?" He growled, "Shinku."

"Gomen, what I'm saying is that she is under pain and you aren't able to see it, or have ignored seeing it. In any case you have left it to my previous master to take it from her, you are giving him the reason for being here." Had she just broken her promise to Ryu, so easily to?

No, no it was for the best. Ryu had told her to listen to them, and by that she had to oblige to what Hiei was asking for. His look flicked over to the temple, "whos side are you on with this?"

"I did not know there were sides to take for this."

"Never mind." He walked away towards the temple and once again she was alone. 'What will happen,' she thought to herself, 'Ash will surly die in the end that is the answer to the problem, four.'

'The factor is two, but what the other number I cannot see but it has to end up being four… why did he have to make me like this… that I have to use math problems to clearly see what is before my eyes?'

A/N: Yeah I have no idea's whatever I don't care I'll work it out. (Though ideas are always wanted and loved!) In any case please review and the next chapter will be soon!

More reviews means quicker updates always!


	17. A loss of energy with a sickness

Hello everyone. I just read a chapter for a story with a REALLY weird couple that I'm not going to go into (because I don't know if people would like it) well anyways I now want to write this and see if it becomes any good! Please enjoy!

Chapter 20: A loss of energy with a sickness

Two weeks after the incident with Ryu, Shinku and Hiei everything seemed to quiet down at the temple except with the slight essence of a lost of energy or a light pain in the head on Ash's part.

Everyone seemed more aware of everything now, Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy trying to figure out what this secret was between Hiei and Ash, Kurama was constantly reading old books that confused Ash entirely and he would never tell her what they were about or what he was doing.

And Hiei, he had left about a week and a half after the incident with only a note left for Ash simply explaining that he was leaving for examination; no one knew what he was talking about.

Ash walked into the living room on a quiet morning to find Kurama writing in a notebook. She sat down next to him and rested her head against the headrest seeming to tired to even look at what the kitsune was doing.

To look, but not to ask, "Kurama what are you doing?" His emerald eyes looked over at her examining the paleness in her complexion and the hollow look the closed face held on it.

"Making notes."

"On?"

"Nothing really it's not that important. How about you, you look like you haven't slept in ages." Her gray eyes slid halfway open towards the parallel wall just to avert over to Kurama.

"I feel tired, no energy, and sick." She explained. "We don't have any medicine either."

"Do you want me to go get you or make you something for it?" Concern filled his own look; she breathed in slightly and then exhaled the breath. "No that's okay it'll pass, maybe it's just stress."

"About?"

"Hiei being gone, and about my own predicament."

"Hiei will come back he seemed very protective of you while he was here, I'm sure he'll come back soon." He offered her a smile but she didn't seem to take it.

"I don't get it." She said sitting herself up, "I feel tired but I've been sleeping ten hours a night, sick but I haven't eaten anything that bad, and no energy but I haven't been doing that much anyways."

Kurama thought a moment he knew what was wrong; she was dying. He had seen it before and in the exact same case as she had it now, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, how would he anyway?

'Ash you're just dying,' yeah that would seem real comforting towards her.

"I'm going to go and get you some medicine, it'll help you." He stood up and went to the door. "It's okay Ku-."

"I'm sure Hiei wouldn't like coming back to know you had gotten yourself sick now, I'll be back in a little while." He moved out the door and into the cool morning air that seemed to be making an effortless stride to warming the temperature as the new spring would want it to be.

Pale blue covered the overhead with white clouds moving across the plain making everything seem so peaceful, as if nothing else truly mattered in the now silent world.

Meanwhile inside the house Ash laid her head back against the couch and let the sound of nothing fill her alert ears. Five minutes she sat in this state before: "Can't you ever use the door?"

"I do use that stupid ningen door." Gray eyes opened and locked onto her mate who sat on the window frame.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing."

"Hiei!" She glared at him but he simply smirked almost unnoticeably.

"You'll find out in two weeks." He said simply appearing next to her. She gazed into his crimson eyes searching for whatever it was he had been doing but he blocked her easily from anything she might be able to find easily; or what might have been unguarded.

"Two weeks." He repeated.

"Two weeks?"

"It's not there yet." She looked confused. He looked confused right back at her. "Ash?" She could tell he was questioning about the way she was now.

"Nothing."

"Ash." His tone was firmer with her his eyes burned into her own. "I don't feel that well right now; no big deal."

"It is and you know it." He stated and she stood up. "No it's not look I can stand up walk around I'm allowed to get sic-." As she paced in a circle, her voice was broken by her knees turning to what felt like liquid and starting to fall to the ground; though Hiei caught her before she hit the wood floor.

"Nothing huh?" She scowled at him. "You're not allowed to be sick; where's the kitsune?"

"He went out to get medicine, I told him not to but he persisted." She explained getting herself out of Hiei's tightly held arms and coming to stand in front of him.

"You're being very stubborn."

"And yet you love me so."

"Who said I did?"

"You." He glared at her and placed her back on the couch ending the conversation but leaving her with a broad smile on her face. Both sat in silence a moment Ash did exactly what she had been doing all morning; remembering.

"Hiei."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when my dad hurt me in the arm and you put that stuff on my arm?" Hiei was quiet a moment with his eyes closed yet staring ahead of him giving him a sense of a obvious weakness; though Ash knew well this was and would never be the case.

"Hai."

"What was that stuff you put on my arm? Was it really something to help with the infection?" His eyes slid open and met hers. "Why are you asking such a irrelevant question?"

"I don't know."

"No, it was also to see if you were a demon or not, living with humans had somehow masked your now clear energy." He explained. "I thought I told you that."

"I don't know maybe, I can't remember."

He continued to watch her with questioning eyes, "why are you asking that Ash?" He repeated, her eyes met his only this time a small look of sorrow filled them.

"I want to remember every time I had with everyone before I die."

A/N: I know bad ending writers block sucks. I'm now choosing between two endings but have no way to get to them! Maybe I'll post the first one then a alternate ending, we'll see what happens.

Ideas are greatly appreciated!


	18. Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

You know what I hate? I hate being broke! I hate being broke and having no ideas! I want to get a Sirius radio but I have no money and I don't get paid! I have no ideas for these stories to give to you all so that makes me feel bad. Whatever I'll go on with the story part of my A/N

I'm being really jumpy but I REALLY need to get this idea out in THIS chapter or it will never come out, although I know u wont like it. Also it's a song-fic/chapter using the song Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart by HIM.

Disclaimer: i dont own YYH, HIM or the song Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart as much as i DOOOOO wish i DID own something from HIM besides all the murchandise i purchased at stores and such... oh well enough ot that...

Now originally I wanted to use three other HIM songs Close to the flame, Salt in our wounds, and In Joy and Sorrow but I finally picked this one because the song is REALLY sad!

Okay on with the story…

Chapter 18: Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

Let me wake up in your arms  
Hear you say it's not alright  
Let me be so dead and gone  
So far away from life  
Close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart

Ash's P.O.V

I don't quite remember how any of this happened. I remember living back with my Dad and older brother in that house… or houses I should say seeing as we moved quite a lot.

Then all of a sudden I found myself here, nothing knew until one act of kindness brought me into the inescapable path that was my fate.

Sometimes I wonder what would have really happened in my life had I never met Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and the others, would I still be facing death as I am to the day?

I'm not even sure how it happened like I said, everything that has been taking place seemed to flood past my eyes like a black and white movie with no audio.

I can see Kurama talking to me for the first time, Hiei gently caressing my skin as he wrapped bandages on my arm, Yusuke and Kuwabara being the humorous idiots that they are, and I can still see the first time Hiei kissed me that afternoon at my home almost a year ago.

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, just you

Everything went by so quickly, I wonder had I known what would happen now then would I have been able to cherish everything more then I already had, would I be able to change this fate; no I don't think so.

But then again I guess I wouldn't want to change anything, all this constant drama gives life, people, and anything else a whole new perspective I never even knew existed.

Why am I reminiscing in such thoughts? Maybe because I just want to remember everything… everything before I die, or maybe for another reason which I have no command over.

I know what's happening to me and I don't wish to sugarcoat it I just want to rest now… rest for my final night as my life clock ticks down into my final hour.

Eyes open to a blurred vision of my room, flooded in the night's comforting darkness. I can feel Hiei's arms securely around me keeping me against him, his eyes were open gazing at a nearby wall with a blank stare.

He refuses to sleep threw this night knowing it would be our last together no matter how much I begged him to sleep and let me go. He refuses and will near nothing of it, I should have figured as much I don't know why I even though he would do such a thing.

I want… need to say something, anything to him, just to hear his voice to brake the silence that suffocated me in this room.

Let me never see the sun  
And never see you smile  
Let us be so dead and so gone  
So far away from life  
Just close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart

"Hiei." I can hear how weak and fragile my voice sounds; how I hate it.

"Hm?"

"Could we have prevented this?" I could feel his head look down upon me. "Probably, but would you really want to?"

"No."

"Then why even ask?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head. "You're a baka sometimes." I look to meet his gaze with a smile, "I know." Then my head falls back to how it was before with a slight sigh escaping from me.

"Can you tell me what is was like the first time we met?" I asked he was still watching me. "Hai." His voice met mine in the quiet part; the rest hidden behind a veil.

"I could see you from that tree in the park." He started. "They tried to make me come down though I denied." I smiled at the memory. "Why did you hold back so much?"

"Because I felt a pull to you and I didn't know why, Kurama finally had to tell me it was because I liked you though I denied it."

"You were very closed up for the reason you wouldn't say, so I had to figure it out." He explained. I feel bad… tired more or less, I can't focus no, and eyes are to heavy.

"Thank you for figuring out Hiei." I said quietly.

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love

Normal P.O.V

Ash looked up with glassy gray eyes, "I love you." Her vision blurred like it had when she first opened her eyes and heavy lids soon won, closing and sealing shut.

She would never open them again.

That's the way it's always been  
My heart stops beating only for you Baby  
Only for your loving

Hiei had killed and watched people die many times in his life, it had just become such a natural thing for him but this… this felt so much different it weighed so heavily his heart holding his own love in his arms now that she was silenced felt almost unbearable.

Something unknown pulled at him to simply let go of her and move to the window. He obliged slowly and quite unwillingly pried his arms off Ash letting her limp body rest on the mattress and then moved to the window.

He peered out, his eyes widened slowly and almost unnoticeably at what lay before him.

A transparent Ash stood out in the middle of the temple flooded with the night's moonlight that stood out with no cloud in sight. She smiled brightly, one that she would only give to him.

She turned slightly but never let her shimmering joy-filled eyes waver from her love; although a hint of sadness put a final effect onto them.

She mouthed out the words 'I love you' to him but he was to frozen in place with a emotion resembling shock to move, blink, or barely breath at that point.

Her eyes changed to happiness that he had only seen once before, when he had given her the ring he made for her at Christmas that she wore even then. At that moment Hiei knew he could not feel sadness or remorse for her death her look showed that she was happy to be in the state now and yet sad to be forced to leave him.

She was out of that pain she had so shortly endured and yet audaciously felt had ceased completely and she would forever be in a place of peace, a better place some would say; at least until he would join her.

She turned completely away from him for that moment breaking their eye contact and walking away from him slowly fading into nothing, as nothing had been there.

Perched in a nearby tree Ryu stood on a solid branch staring down at the scene that had just happened, he knew it would and now it had.

Slow and smooth almost like a practiced action his mouth slightly opened and he said…

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

The joyous spirit

Is now no more

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love

A/N: NOT THE END! THAT'S NOT THE END! I actually had that idea in mind from like…. 5 chapters back and that's why I rushed so much was because I wanted to be able to do this chapter.

Not to inform you… that was my ORIGONAL ending but it's not the TRUE one, the actual one is the next chapter and then the Epilogue then the chapter with the winner of that poetry contest I held so long ago (people can still enter if u want!) And after that all the entry's so everyone can see everything entered!

So the ending is… I guess 4 chapters away… wow I never thought I would come to put a end on this story… but all good things must come to an end!

Although the first part will all be the same as the first part in this and I mean Ash's P.O.V when I say that

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!


End file.
